The Sun's Shadow
by dizzydoo
Summary: What if the Sun had a shadow? What if you were under it? This just happens to 3 friends, they get sent to the pokemon world for the adventure of their life!
1. One Day

**I Dont Own Pokemon and this is my first story ever!**

**The Sun's Shadow**

**Chapter 1: One Day...**

Cheryl ran over to Haley and cried,"Come on! Were gonna miss Video On  
Trial!"  
Cheryl and Haley were best friends Ever since pre-k and now there both  
ten years old. The two were very big fans of pokemon, and there choice  
now will change their lives forever.  
"Come on! Hurry Up!," Cheryl shouted to Haley.  
"I'm trying my best it's not easy to hurry up a hill in a  
wheelchair!," Haley shouted.  
Haley has been in a wheelchair ever since the second grade when he  
barely survived a car crash.

Haley got up the hill and started rushing towards Cheryl.  
"Remember that news report about the Sun's shadow?"  
"Yea,"  
"Do you belive that?"  
"I don't know,"  
The two paused and felt a slight chill down there arms, then they  
noticed the ground getting darker.  
"The weather didn't say there would be clouds," Haley said.  
They looked around and didn't see a cloud, but then they looked up and  
saw this black ball in the sky with shining rays.  
"Do you think thats..." Cheryl stopped and looked around and they  
were no longer in the park but in some kind of forest.

That's when a Pikachu showed up.  
"Ahhhhhh!," the two shouted.  
"I thought pokemon didn't exist." Cheryl said.  
"Well, in this world they do," Pikachu said.  
Cheryl and Haley were suprised.  
"I thought pokemon couldn't talk," Haley said out loud.  
"I can hear you!," Pikachu shouted, once again calm,  
"I'm the Pikachu who helps people when they get lost in these woods.  
Are you two lost?"  
"Yes, yes we are." They both said.  
" Follow me to Oak's lab," Pikachu said running off.

The two followed as best as they can and caught to Pikachu.  
"Here we are!"  
The two looked up at amazment at how tall the lab was.

Cheryl and Haley were excited and scared to go into the lab because  
they didn't know what to expect. Pikachu said, going inside," There's  
nothing to be afraid of, Oaky is very nice he'll give you anything you  
want, even your very own pokemon!,"  
"Really!," Cheryl and Haley shouted as they ran/wheeled into the lab.

Once they got inside, Cheryl and Haley looked around in amazment.  
"Oh My Gosh!," Cheryl shouted,"We're really in Professur Oak's Lab!"  
"Hello there!," a very happy voice said,"You must be the new comers!"  
It was prof. Oak.


	2. The Expirement

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

**Chapter 2: The Expiriment**

Cheryl ran over to Oak while Haley treaded behind.  
"Wow!," Cheryl exclaimed, "It's really you!"  
Oak replied confused," What are you talking about, I've been always me."  
Haley told Oak how they got to his world.

"Let me introduce myself," Cheryl said,"I'm Cheryl, I'm ten years old,  
I really love cute pokemon. This is my best friend, Haley, he's also  
ten and loves water and dark pokemon."  
"To introduce myself, I'm Professur Oak, the professur that knows  
about pokemon around here." Professur Oak greeted.  
"What brings you here?," Oak asked.  
"Well," Cheryl started,"We were walking home when we saw a big shadow.  
Then we noticed that it was th Sun's shadow. Right after we saw it we  
appeared in this forest, that's when met Pikachu."  
"Yupp." Pikachu added," Then i lead them here."  
"Alright," Oak said," So you two said your ten, right?"  
"Yea," Haley replied,"So what does that mean?"  
"Well," Oak started,"That means you can start your very own pokemon  
journey! But I want to do an expiriment."  
"Really!" Cheryl exclaimed.  
"W-w-wait," Haley added," What is this expirement anyways?"  
"Well, this expirement turns you into a pokemon you get to choose  
which pokemon."  
"First, how do we get home?" Haley asked.  
"That, I don't know,."Oak replied sadly,  
" How about this; we do some expirementing and I'll help you find your  
way home, but I'll make sure you will be able to become pokemon and be  
able to change back to a human whenever you want after you get back to  
yur world."  
Haley thought for a while, "What do you think Pikachu?"  
"I think it's great!" Pikachu added,"Oh yea Oak, make them be able to  
talk human also so you can tell the difference."  
"If it's the only way home, then I agree plus I want to have that  
great feeling of walking again."

Oak smiled of Haley's and Cheryl's adventure spirit.  
"Ok if you two can come this way."  
Oak lead them to a machine that had the name engraved to the bottome  
of it, it said:  
Don't Touch

"Oh yea," Oak said,"What pokemon would you like to be?"  
"Well," said Cheryl," I like cute pokemon so I'll be a Pichu!"  
Pikachu smiled and Cheryl knew why.  
Oak asked after," Would you like to be a boy or a girl?"  
"Ewww!," Cheryl shouted," A girl obviously!"  
"Ok, and you Haley?" Oak asked.  
Haley liked powerful pokemon but he also wanted the feeling thorugh  
his legs, so he said,"Ummmm, a Buizel is fast right?"  
"Yes," Oak said.  
"Ok then I would like to be a male Buizel please."  
"Alright. Just step into this machine. Oh and you can't bring your  
wheelchair so you can sit there while Cheryl stands."

Cheryl was the adventuristic on and ran into the machine while Haley  
followed being the strategic one. Once the two were inside, Pikachu  
watched as Oak set the settings for the machine. After two minutes of  
waiting Oak finally put in the final settings and press a big red  
button.  
Suddenly, inside the machine, Cheryl and Haley felt a werid energy in  
the air. Haley started to feel changes but he saw Cheryl growing  
yellow fur all over her body and her brown eyes became black. Haley  
felt a skin change on his body, he felt his skin getting more rubbery  
and his feet and hands became small paws. Haley grew a tube around her  
neck and his elbows had a feeling that fins were growing on it.  
Haley then had a werid feeling, like a paintbrush stroking him with  
pernament paint. But Cheryl already had Pichu ears on her head and her  
changes were almost complete her skull legs and arms had completly  
changed. Cheryl's cheeks started to grow two big cute red circles.  
This was happening while Haley was growing his tail; first came the  
one tail, it wasn't as painful as he expected, but then a painful  
shock rushed down Haley's spine to his tail and then his tail  
duplicated it self so now Haley had two tails now! Haley finnally  
shrunk down to a proper Buizel size and was finished.  
But Cheryl wasn't she started to grow a cute Pichu tail and a shock of  
energy shocked her giving her electric powers. Cheryl shrunk down to a  
Pichu size and was finished.

Oak shouted,"Is it over?"  
"Bui Bui...Pi Pi" came from inside the machine.  
That's when the professur remembered to switch the voices of the two.  
Some final settings and Oak pressed the big red button then a smoke  
came into the machine and Haley and Cheryl felt their voice change.  
"Are you two okay?" Oak asked.  
"Yea," Haley called out from the machine.  
Oak opened the door and was happy that his machine worked.

Pikachu said to Haley and Cheryl in 'Pokemon Talk' and said,"He's  
kinda werid sometimes you know."  
But all Oak heard was,"Pi Pika Pi Pika chu"

Haley and Cheryl giggled the mosy cutest giggle ever.  
"Well I'm gonna take Cheryl outside for some lessons." Pikachu said.  
Haley followed them. Haley was just so happy that he could walk and  
run again, so all he did outside was run around and swim in a lake  
close to the lab.


	3. Lessons

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

Chapter 3: Lessons

Pikachu was teaching Cheryl 'Thunderbolt' and Cheryl was having  
trouble with it. All she knew how to do was:  
Tackle, Sweet Kiss, and Thunder Wave.

"No no no," Pikachu said," Here try this imagine the target as a tree  
or an umbrella, it's easier to focus on what lightning is attracted  
to. So aim at this piece of bread on the ground again."

Cheryl was under alot of pressure but she focused all her energy to  
the red circles on her cheek until they started to spark, then she  
took aim at the bread thinking it was an umbrella, then with a  
loud,"Pichu!"  
A thunderbolt struck the bread with excellent aim.  
Cheryl opened her eyes and saw the burnt bread and was happy.  
"I did it!" Cheryl exclaimed.  
"Yes you did, but there's an even cooler move i want to teach you  
Haley can learn it to." Pikachu said then called out loud,  
"Haley! Were gonna learn a very good move now!"

Haley ran to Pikachu all soaking wet but he didn't seem to mind.  
"This move I'm about to teach you is called, Double Team.  
Just focus all your thought on how you look and start to clone your  
self in your mind. As so..."  
Pikachu closed his eyes and after a short while Haley and Cheryl  
started to see more than one Pikachu but ten. But then they all  
disappeared.  
Pikachu smiled proudly as he made one clone of him self then asked  
Cheryl,"Which on is me? ooooooo"  
Cheryl focused all her energy on a Pikachu then shocked the real  
Pikachu, Pikachu and Haley were astonished at Cheryl's great accuracy.  
"Wow you got me." Pikachu said," Ok, now its your turn. Just think of  
yourself and clone yourself."

Haley and Cheryl closed their eyes and started to focus on their image  
then duplicated it. Haley got the first duplicate of him self then he  
got 6 at once. Haley looked around at the clones and smiled.  
Cheryl started to make clones and she made 6 at once also Cheryl  
opened her eyes and was very happy.  
It was pretty new for Haley and Cheryl to make clones of themselves.

Pikachu was impressed because on their first try they mastered the move.  
"Hey!," Haley said,"Do you know any water type moves?"  
"Well, I know 2 moves for you. They're Water Pulse and Ice Beam; werid  
that I know those right?"Pikachu replied.  
"Cool can you teach me both?" Haley asked.  
"Sure!" Pikachu said.  
Cheryl went back into the lab to take a nap while Pikachu was teaching  
Water Pulse to Haley.

"Ok so you first focus on a ball of water; once you've entirely  
focused on a ball of water make the ball bigger and bigger.  
Then a ball of water will appear in your hands. Once you think it's  
ready, just throw it at the target."

Pikachu started a fire.  
"Use Water Pulse on the fire." Pikachu said.  
Haley was serious for this so immedietly he stared to make a water  
ball in his hand.  
"Good, good." Pikachu said.  
Until the ball was at least twice the size of his head, Haley threw  
the ball at the fire and preformed a perfect Water Pulse.  
"Water is your thing so we don't need to worry about that." Pikachu  
said," Time for Ice Beam, now this would be a challenge for you.  
First, make a flow of water come up your throt then freeze that fluid.  
Then basicaly spit it out."  
"Ok that doesn't seem hard" Haley said.

Haley started a flow of water up his throt, but he had trouble  
freezing it. Haley panicked inside, then started imagining the water  
frozen. Haley felt the water freeze now Haley was ready. Haley shot  
out an Ice Beam out of his mouth and hit a tree then it froze. Haley  
fell back tired.  
"Well Done Haley!" Pikachu shouted," That's should cover lessons for  
today, let's start out tommorrow."  
Haley and Pikachu headed inside the lab as the sunset started to show.


	4. Enter Amy

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

Chapter 4: Enter Amy

Meanwhile, in Haley's and Cheryl's real world, Amy, Cheryl's 2nd best  
friend, was looking for Haley and Cheryl in the park.  
"Haley! Cheryl! Where are you?" she shouted, they were no  
where in sight.  
Amy, the ten-year-old smart but shy one, would usually find them by  
the statue in the park, but no one she found.  
Amy started heading home when a large circular shadow covered her.  
Being th smart one Amy knew it was a solar eclipse causing the Sun's  
shadow. Then suddenly a loud crack was heard causing Amy to flinch.  
When Amy once again opened her eyes, she didn't see a parkway but  
trees, lots of trees. Looking up Amy could tell that it was morning.  
That same time Amy started to cry for five minutes then fell asleep.

Pikachu woke up early that morning and woke up Haley, Cheryl was still  
too tired. Haley and Pikachu took an early morning stroll in the woods  
by the lab.

"Ummm Pikachu.." Haley started," I was wondering; what is your real  
name?"  
"Ummm...," Pikachu thought for a while," I don't remember. People  
just call me Pikachu, I'll tell you when i remember."  
"Okay... Whoa whoap!" Haley tripped over something.

"Ouch..." Haley said.  
"Are you okay?" Pikachu said while helping Haley up.  
"Yea." Haley said injured still," I just tripped over something."  
Haley looked at what he tripped on and noticed a familiar shape. Haley  
relized that it was Amy.  
I should probably tell Cheryl. Haley thought.  
"Hey, Pikachu I'm gonna head back to the lab to wake up Cheryl." Haley  
said.  
"Okay meet you there." Pikachu said.  
Haley fled out of the woods and ran into lab where he found Oak wide  
awake.  
"Oh you're awake Haley. Good Morning," Professur Oak said hapily.  
"Good Morning Professur," said Haley,"Where's Cheryl?"  
"Umm she woke up looking for you. Eventually she went to the lake  
nearby to look at herself. I'm guessing that she's not over her change  
yet." Oak said shrugging.  
"K thanks," Haley said running out.

Cheryl was by a lake looking at her reflection in the water admiring  
her Pichu looks. All of this was stopped by Haley running to Cheryl  
saying," Cheryl! We have a problem!"  
"What?" Cheryl said giggling.  
"Amy's here!"  
Cheryl gasped and said," Do we tell her that were pokemon?"  
"Ummmmmm," replied Haley," Oh yea!... I forgot that i was a Buizel.  
Hmmmm I'll tell her, ok?"  
"Let's tell Oak." Cheryl said as she started running to Professur  
Oak's lab. But Haley and Cheryl were too late when they saw Amy and  
Pikachu talking to Oak.  
Pikachu spotted Cheryl and Haley, the two motioned to not say anything  
about them.  
"Can you two excuse me? I think I'm being called by someone." Pikachu  
said.  
He ran over to Cheryl and Haley outside then asked," Why don't you  
want me to introduce you two?"  
"Well," Cheryl started.  
"She's our friend back in our world." Haley finished.  
"Yea." Cheryl said,"We're not sure to tell her that we're pokemon yet."  
"Don't worry," Pikachu said comforting Cheryl," She's your friend I'm  
sure she'll understand."

The three pokemon entered the lab again. Amy looked to see who it was,  
she saw a Pikachu (the one she met and thought was cute), a Buizel  
(with a little dirt marks on his arms and faces from his fall), and a  
somewhat wet Pichu (from the lake).

"Oh how cute." Amy said happily.  
"Hi I'm back." Pikachu said,"Buizel, Pichu don't you want to say  
something to Amy?"  
Amy got a little nervous, first a talking Pikachu now two other  
talking pokemon, she wasn't sure if it can get any werider. (But sadly  
it will)  
"To start off," Haley said," I'm a Buizel named Haley and my friend  
here is a Pichu named Cheryl."  
Amy looked at the two in a blank stare.  
"Hehe that's funny, I almost forgot, I was looking for two people  
named Cheryl and Haley earlier."  
Cheryl got a little pissed inside and decided to let it out.  
"Gosh we're Cheryl and Haley! And I thought you were the smart one!"  
Cheryl shouted.  
Amy gasped.  
"Okay, this is werid. My two greatest friends are now pokemon?" she  
asked.  
"Well," started Haley,"I have two tails and a tube around my neck and  
I can speak to pokemon like the pokemon Buizel. So yea, I think we are  
pokemon." Haley ended sarcasticly.  
"Oh..."Amy said,"How do we get back?"  
"I'm working on that." said the professur.  
"But we had to help him with his expirement and pokemon reasearch."  
said Haley.

Oak showed Amy the expirementing room.  
"Would you like to help out?" ask Oak.  
"I guess so," said Amy a little worried," It's not like I know what to  
do here and I only know Pikachu, Haley and Cheryl."  
"Wise choice," said Oak.  
Oak lead Amy to a desk with pictures of pokemon on it. "Pikachu said  
you liked cute things so these are all the cute pokemon i can turn you  
into." said Oak firmly.  
The list showed a...  
Phanphy, Riolu, Plusle, Minun, Charmander, Mew, Pichu, Pikachu,  
Shaymin (sky), and an Eevee.  
The Mew and Eevee pictures caught Amy's eyes. She couldn't decide,  
they were both so cute, but as time passed Mew won because Amy knew  
that Mew can learn any move and can transform into any pokemon.  
"Ummmmm Professur i choose to be a Mew please." said Amy nervously.


	5. Amy To Mew

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

Chapter 5: Amy to Mew

Oak lead Amy to a machine and told her to step inside the machine.  
"A female Mew right?" Oak asked.  
"Yea," Amy said.

Inside the machine Amy was really nervous as her life as a human was  
going to end in front of her eyes.  
She was biting her finger nails and scratching herself. She walked  
back and forth while touching her fingers (cause Mews don't have any).  
The final settings were put in even the language settings were set to:  
Human English.  
"Are you sure Amy?" Oak asked.  
"Yes," Amy shouted nervously. Now she knew her human life was about to  
end. Oak pushed the red button. A puff of smoke was shot into the  
machine where Amy was inside.  
As Amy's skin and hair grew lavender fur and her height became 1foot  
4, Pikachu entered the room and walked over to Oak.  
Tugging on his lab coat, Pikachu said," Ummmm. Cheryl and Haley are  
eating lunch, I'm just gonna eat lunch too, we're gonna be by the lake  
outside. K bye."  
Pikachu left the room as Amy's hands and feet turned into paws. Amy's  
legs and arms were already changed, but Amy felt a slight pain in her  
skull as she grew a snout and her ears traveled to the top of her  
head then forming into triangular shapes. The biggest and last part of  
the change: her tail, Amy got shocked on her spine causing her to be  
knocked out for about two minutes. During that time, Amy's tail bone  
began to grow longer and longer until it reached full point. Luckily  
Amy was knocked out so she never felt any pain in the bones.

The red button beeped and Professur opened the door to see a Mew lying  
down on the floor sleeping. Oak picked Amy up and sprayed her with  
'Awakening' and Amy woke up.  
"Amy, you might not get use to floating all the time, but, Pikachu  
Cheryl and Haley wanted to see you outside."  
Still looking at the ground and how high she was, Amy said,  
"Okay."  
Amy floated to the door when Oak grabbed her and hid her behind his  
back.  
"I want this to be a suprise," Oak said.  
Amy decided to tag along, so Oak went to the lake where he found the  
Cheryl and Pikachu skipping rocks, Haley was trying to hit the rocks  
with either Water Pulse or Ice Beam.  
"Ahem!" shouted Oak,"I'll like you to meet, the new Amy."  
He stepped aside letting go of Amy letting her float their.  
"Hi guys!" said Amy very brightly.  
Oak smiled, he loved making people's days, after a while Oak headed  
back inside the lab to work on Cheryl's, Haley's and Amy's way back  
home.

Cheryl wanted to go and talk to Amy, so she ran over to her.  
Amy went to the ground to talk to Cheryl.  
"Wow!" Cheryl said,"You can float!"  
"It feels werid but i got used to it." Amy replied.

**Sorry This chapters short!**


	6. Love At 2nd Sight

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

Chapter 6: Love at 2nd Sight

Then Amy and Cheryl started to talk how cute they look and stuff while  
Haley and Pikachu just stood there bored. At least Haley. Haley  
couldn't notice Pikachu's loving gaze at Amy.  
"Hey!" Haley said waving his paw infront of Pikachu.  
Pikachu looked at Haley but saw Amy.  
"Amy?... I thought you were..." Pikachu looked at Cheryl and Amy was  
still there.  
"But if she's Amy, who are you?"  
Pikachu started to gaze at the Mew lovingly and the Mew started  
laughing. It started to transform back into Haley.  
"Wow!," said Haley laughing still," You like Amy don't you?"  
"How did you transform? Buizels can't transform!" Pikachu argued.  
"Yes, that's true but," Haley answered," I asked Oak to make me half  
Mew too. So I can also learn any move and I'm a one-of-a-kind Water-  
Psychic pokemon."  
"Wow!" Pikachu exclaimed," That's so cool!"  
"Yea yea yea. Anyways," Haley started," Why do you like Amy?"  
"I won't tell you why until you tell me who you like." Pikachu said  
firmly.  
"Okay, I like Cheryl, we've been friends ever since we were 5, but  
every time i have all the strengh to tell her I like her she's always  
around someone who I don't trust with this secret."  
"Wow," Pikachu said,"Well I like Amy because I can tell she's a very  
nice person and has a great personality."  
"Ok. Tell you what,"  
Pikachu could already tel that Haley was gonna make a bet.  
"When they both come we'll both tell them." Haley said.  
"What if one of us doesn't tell?" Pikachu asked.  
"Then the other person will tell them."  
"Okay," Pikachu said shaking Haley's hand.

Meanwhile, Cheryl finished saying," But everytime i want to tell Haley  
I like him he's always to busy or around his friends."  
"Ok, here's a little bet," Amy started," I'll tell Pikachu that I like  
him if you tell Haley that you like him and if either of us doesn't  
then the other will tell."  
"Ok sounds like a deal," Cheryl said shaking Amy's hand.

"So what moves do you know?" Cheryl asked Amy.  
"Well the ones I know of," Amy replied," Only Pound and Transform."  
"o0o0o0o Transform." Cheryl said while her cheeks sparked up," Try to  
transform into me!"  
"Okay I'll try to." said Amy.

Amy pictured Cheryl in her head and felt her tail to change into  
Cheryl's tail. Amy lost focus when she was splattered by water from  
Haley. Now Amy was a Mew with a Pichu tail.

Cheryl looked at Amy as she looked back, Haley looked at Pikachu, they  
all nodded, remembering their promise.  
Haley and Pikachu went up to Cheryl and Amy and said," Cheryl/Amy I  
don't know how to put this. Ummmm... I like you."

Cheryl and Amy gasped and said," Wow we were gonna tell you that!"  
"Well at least we know we all like each other. I'm bored so let's play play  
hide-n'-seek Pikachu's counting and remember, in the yard only." Haley  
said.


	7. On The Roof

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

Chapter 7: On The Roof

Pikachu started counting to 100 closing his eyes.  
Cheryl ran somewhere when Haley ran to Amy.  
"Hey Amy can you change back into a Mew so I cam borrow your form to  
fly to the top of the Lab?" Haley asked.  
Amy agreed quickly and just in no time Amy was a full Mew now.  
"Hurry Up!" Amy whispered.  
"Ok ok." Haley responded.  
He started focusing on the Mew figure then all of a sudden Haley was  
floating! He kept his two tails but his rubbery skin grew lavender fur  
and he shrunk to a Mew size.  
Haley lost his tube around his neck also the fins on his elbows.  
When Pikachu was at 20 Haley was changed into a Mew except for his  
tails.  
Thw two flew up top the top of the lab and just sat there knowing they  
can't fall.

After an half hour Amy and Haley were fast asleep on the roof on the  
lab. Amy woke up and looked down and remembered she was Mew that can  
talk and was playing hide-n-seek. She tried to wake up Haley looking  
at the ground (not the roof).  
"Haley. Wake up." Amy said worrying.  
"What ?" Haley said feeling very tired. Haley yawned.  
"Look," Amy said pointing to the ground,"They still can't find us!"  
"Let's just go down there I'm getting bored." Haley said sternly.

Over sleep, Haley turned back into his original form, a Buizel, so he  
either needed to turn back into a Mew, so he can float down, or, tell  
Amy to carry him to the ground. Haley didn't see a good side to making  
Amy carry him so he asked Amy to let him turn  
into her again.  
"Amy," Haley started to ask," Can I borrow your form again? So we can  
both float down safely."  
"Okay," Amy said laughing,"I need to ask you, how can you transform?  
Buizels can't transform."  
"Okay," Haley said," I'll tell you after I'm you.  
"Okay."

Haley started to focus on the Mew. Suddenly, his rubbery skin turned  
into soft silky lavender fur. He once again lost his tube and fins.  
Haley's tails began to merge together into one long Mew tail. Haley  
grew very cute Mew ears on his head, they looked like triangular cat  
ears.  
Haley shrunk down to a Mew size and was fully transformed.

"Well," Haley said while looking and waving his tail,"When I asked Oak  
to turn me into a Buizel, before I got into the machine, I asked  
professur Oak to make me half Mew or to posses some of Mew's powers.  
And so he did."  
"Wow," Amy said landing on the ground.  
Haley was already on the ground and was turning himself back into a  
Buizel.  
"Finally found you two." Pikachu said running to them,"Where were you  
two you said to stay in the yard."  
"We did," said Amy cofidently, We were on the roof of the lab. We fell  
asleep."  
"Ohhhh Haley turned into you then you two floated up to the top.  
Nice!" Pikachu said.

Cheryl came out from the lab saying,"Heyy! It's time to eat dinner!"  
Cheryl ran back inside.  
"Well time to go Haley, Oh Yea! I just remembered my name."  
Pikachu said.  
Amy was poking a stick.  
Pikachu said proudly," My name is Cody, but people (most of them)  
call me Pikachu."  
"Okay nice to know," Haley said," I'll leave you and Amy alone. Byee  
see you inside!"  
Haley ran inside to meet Cheryl.

"So, Amy," Pikachu started," We like each other?"  
"Yea I guess so," Amy said shy once again,"I like you because your  
cute and you were nice to me when I first met you. Why do you like me?"  
"Well, Haley told me that you were smart and kind and I've seen that  
in you and I like it. An example of your smartness is, you wanted to  
be a Mew because it can learn every move. And you kindness comes from  
your manners. I can say your shy but when we all get to know each  
other more, I can say you'll no longer be shy. By the way my name is  
Cody but you can call me Pikachu still. Now come on were gonna miss  
dinner!"

Cody ran in with Amy trailing behind him. Amy saw a good future for  
them two as friends and when all four of them started traveling Amy  
knew nothing would stop them.

While eating dinner, Oak announced," Pikachu, Cheryl, Haley! You three  
have to teach Amy some moves tommorw so you can start traveling in two  
days. Please make tommorw a great day."  
"Okay," Pikachu said taking charge," Ok Cheryl, Haley, since Amy can  
learn any move i want each of us to teach her a move that you know.  
Each pokemon can remember 6 moves which leaves 3 of those moves are  
taught by us and the other three are transform, and two others. I'm  
thinking  
that those two moves should be psychic moves taught by Amy herself as  
she levels up. Remember, you Cheryl, teach her an electric move  
(Pichu), Haley teach her a water move (Buizel), I'll teach her a  
defense move."

They all ate dinner then wacthed the sunset together.  
Cody before only felt like a friend of Oak, but since Cheryl, Haley  
and Amy came, Cody now had a real family. At around 9pm They all went  
to bed, Cheryl went to sleep close to Haley, and Cody slept close to  
Amy and those two were fast asleep. Oak went to his bedroom leaving  
Cheryl and Haley awake.  
"So," Cheryl said," When did you start liking me?"  
"This all started when you became a Pichu and I became a Buizel,"  
Haley replied," I just love your sense of adventure and hiw cute you  
look."  
"Wow," Cheryl said blushing but couldn't (cause Pichu's cheeks are  
alwayz red),"I lke you for the exact same reason and you have a great  
strategy for anything."  
"Well it's great we know more about each other," Haley said  
yawning,"We have a big day tommorow, we better get some sleep."  
"I agree," Cheryl said tugging on her blanket," Well good night Haley."  
"Good Night Cheryl," Haley said to the sleeping Pichu, then Haley went  
to sleep.


	8. Pikachu's Rival

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

Chapter 8: Pikachu's Rival

The next day, Pikachu woke early and woke up Amy and Haley, Cheryl was  
a very heavy sleeper.  
"You're friend is a very heavy sleeper." Pikachu said.  
"That kinda explains why she was taller than me." Haley said.  
"Why are we up, SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Amy shouted quietly.  
"Oh yea. Amy I want you to see where me found you." Pikachu  
said,"Haley tripped over you then ran back to the lab for some reason."  
"Umm I ran back to tell Cheryl. That you came Amy, I knew she'd he  
shocked so I told her as soon as possible." Haley said.  
"So with that being said," Pikachu said happily," Let's head out to  
the forest!"

The three marched out of the lab and infront of the forest.  
"Remember protect Amy because you don't know any useful moves yet."  
Pikachu said starting to march into the foresrt.  
"If we do encounter any wild pokemon," Haley said,"Just float upward  
so you don't get hurt, but remember, don't get hit by Pikachu's  
Thunderbolt."  
Haley walked into the forest following Pikachu. Amy nervously followed  
Haley, and entered the forest.

Amy looked into the sky above the tree, she was able to tel it was  
6:30 am.  
"Pikachu.." Amy said," It's around 6:30am we're gonna need to get back  
at around 8:00am, or else Oak and Cheryl will start looking and  
worrying about us."  
"Don't worry," Pikachu said cofidently," I've got it all planned out.  
We're almost there anyways."  
"Look for arm and leg marks in the ground cause i tripped over you  
while you were sleeping." Haley suggested.

The crew started looking at the ground when Haley slipped on a rock,  
before you know it he started to slip backwards, but Haley proped his  
two tails and Haley was lying backwards on his two tails acting as a  
floating bed.  
"That was close," Pikachu said still hyped up from that close  
accident," Good thing you know how to control your tails."  
"Yea," Haley said standing back up when something flew across the  
three and they almost fell face first on the ground but Amy held  
Pikachu, and Haley turned into a Mew just before he hit the ground so  
he could float.  
"Wow Haley, why is everything a close accident for you?"  
Pikachu asked.  
"I seriously have no idea." Haley said turning back into a Buizel.  
"Heyy! we're here!" Amy shouted looking at four marks on the  
ground,"So this is where you two found me?"  
"Yes Amy," Haley said walking towards Amy with Pikachu.  
"So what was exactly the point of this?" Haley asked Pikachu.  
"Well since we found Amy here I thought someone else would be here,  
cause you and Chery and Amy were found here. And I always go for early  
walks." Pikachu responded.  
"Well we'd better head back, it's already 7:00am and we don't know if  
pokemon are awake at this time." Amy said wanting to go back.  
"Ok, Let's head back now." Pikachu said.

The three turned around and started heading back. It wasn't that long  
before the crew came in sight of a Beedril.  
It flew to Pikachu and said," Why are you here again?"  
"We just went for an early walk that's all." Pikachu said.  
The Beedril said," Remember the last time you came here?"  
Pikachu thought and remember of the horrible memory.  
A shot ice hit the Bedrill's wing and she fell down to the ground.  
Pikachu and Haley looked around carefully.  
"Amy! start flying upwards!" Pikachu warned,"If I'm not mistakned that  
was a shot from the same Buizel."  
"Excuse me," Haley inturuppted," I never shot that. And what are you  
talking about!"  
"Not you," Pikachu took a deep breath as his cheeks started to  
spark,"There's a Buizel out there, and she's my arch enemy. Unlike you  
and Cheryl we've been enemy's since many years ago. I bet she was  
trying to hunt me down in these woods. Her favourite move is is Ice  
beam."  
Seconds later Pikachu was slammed into a tree by a perfect hit from  
swift. Pikachu seemed hurt bad so Haley decided to battle for him.  
Right before the epic battle, Amy was watching from above and decided  
to warn Cheryl and Professur Oak.  
Just then, the female Buizel jumped from the bushes and fired an Aqua  
Jet. Haley got hit by her and almost hit Pikachu. Pikachu, still weak,  
said," Borrow my body...Electricity is effective to water...Keep  
Amy safe..."

Pikachu was at a state where he was about to faint. Haley got super mad, he focused on  
the top half of Pikachu and only his arms and face started to change.  
Haley's arms, neck, and head grew yellow fur. After two seconds, Haley  
was fully transformed into a half Buizel-Pikachu.  
The Buizel was shocked at her sight.  
Am I seeing things! I just saw a Buizel transform half of his body  
in to a Pikachu's! Is that even possible! the Buizel thought.  
"My name is Haley!" Haley shouted," You almost killed my friend!  
Therefore I wil knock you out!"  
Haley's cheeks started to spark.  
"Four corner Thundershock!" Haley shouted.  
Bolts froms different directions struck the Buizel hard.  
The wild Buizel knew that Haley was half electric now, so the wild  
Buizel used Earthquake smiling for a direct hit. But instead of a  
death cry, the Buizel never heard anything except her thoughts saying,  
What just happened? The Buizel looked up and was shocked and  
thought, What now he's a half Mew!"  
Haley, now the half Pikachu Mew said," Heh heh. I'm originaly half Mew  
you know what that means?"  
Haley shot a Thunderbolt at the Buizel but she dodged, now Haley used  
his psychic powers and directed it towards Buizel.  
"It means I can control any move." Haley said turning back to himself.  
Haley had a evil-like smile.  
"Now I can finish you!" Haley said.  
Pikachu was able to see the whole entire battle but he now fainted.  
"Don't do it..." Pikachu mumbled before fainting.  
Haley and the Buizel stared at Pikachu suprised.  
Haley held all his power,"Why do you hurt people like this?" Haley  
asked.  
"Well people always take me for granted and Pikachu was one of them. I  
thought he didn't care for me, but after what he just said, I kinda  
don't want to hurt him anymore." The Buizel said almost out of breath.  
"Ok I give up." Buizel said," I promise to not hurt any of your  
friends if you don't hurt me."  
Haley thought about it and he agreed.

Just then Cheryl, Oak and Amy showed up to see Pikachu and a Beedrill  
fainted and a Buizel talking to Haley.  
"Haley!" Cheryl shouted running over to him," Are you okay?"  
"Yea," Haley said," I just used all of my power on four corner  
Thunderbolt."  
The professur couldn't help but listen in.  
"I'm sorry did you just say Four Corner Thunderbolt?" he asked.  
"Yea," the female Buizel said weakly," He used it on me because I  
fainted Pikachu."  
"I'm sorry who are you?" Cheryl asked the Buizel.  
"Sorry I didn't introduce my self," The Buizel said," I'm Scarlett. I  
used to be Cody's rival but after a shocking battle of transforming  
and lights with Haley, I promised to not harm any of you. So I might  
as well be a friend."  
"W-w-wait!" Cheryl said," What are you talking about? Transforming and  
lights? Haley can't produce that! Amy wasn't here, and Pikachu is knocked out. How can  
this happen anyway!"  
"Yea," Haley said," I was meaning to tell you that. Before I got  
transformed into a Buizel, I secretly asked professur Oak if he can  
make me half Mew or at least be half psychic."  
"Ohhhh that's so cool!" Cheryl exlaimed.  
Haley and Scarlett fainted. "Oh No!" Cheryl shouted," We need to  
revive these four!" Amy shouted.  
"Okay, stay calm!" Oak shouted," Cheryl Amy go get a wagon and my bag  
in my office and meet me here! I have 5 pokeballs and 5 revives in  
there!"  
Amy and Cheryl rushed back to Oak's office and a half-hour later, they  
returned.

"Here," Cheryl said. Oak took out the revives and the got the  
pokeballs ready.  
Soon the four were revived. Then Oak threw the four pokeballs at,  
Cheryl, Haley, Amy, Pikachu, and Scarlett.  
All five of them didn't know what happened so they never tried to get  
out. After the capture, Oak let the four out.  
"What was that for!" Scarlett shouted.  
"Well since your going to be going out soon, I captured all of you so  
no one else can catch you. Umm I need you five to get to my office for  
breakfast and we need to add Human English to the Buizel, cause all I  
hear from her is: Bui-Bui. Okay to make this the easyist, Haley turn  
into Amy and carry Cheryl, Pikachu and Buizel can ride on my wagon.  
Scarlett happily got on when Pikachu said," There's no way I'm getting  
on."  
"Come on Pikachu," Scarlett said in the pokemon language, "I  
don't hate you any more, you missed my promise to Haley."  
"Yupp!" Haley shouted from above," She didn't want to be hurted this  
much so she gave up."  
Pikachu got on the wagon and Oak started rolling Pikachu and Scarlett  
to the lab. Pikachu had his back turn to Scarlett the whole time.

"Ummm Pikachu..." Scarlett nervously told Pikachu.  
"What do you want!" Pikachu shout not noticing he was using his  
'Human Voice'.  
"Ummm after the battle Haley, I'm starting to like him. Because he's  
so powerful and cute at the same time. I just don't know how to tell  
him. What should I do?" Scarlett asked.  
Pikachu was mad at Scarlett still so he didn't answer.  
Just then they got back to Oak's lab.

Pikachu still had a grudge over Scarlett so he shocked her out of  
nowhere.  
"Bui!" was a cry from Scarlett," Ok! Now time to settle this!"  
Right before they shocked water with thunderbolts, Pikachu and Buizel  
got hit with two Water Pulses.  
"Oww! Hey what was that for!" Pikachu and Buizel yelled.  
Haley sighed," Ok. Remember our agreement Scarlett, and Pikachu please  
get over the rivalry it's all over. Look I know you like me Scarlett,  
you just need to tell me instead of keeping it secrets."  
Scarlett was shocked," How did you know I like you?"  
"Remember, Scarlett, half psychic." Haley said sarcasticly.  
"Ummm don't mind if I step in," Cheryl said. Scarlett stood their  
looking at the Pichu there.  
"Ummm Scarlett don't think that Haley would like you just because your  
also a Buizel. Just know I like him to!"  
Cheryl said.

When they got all inside Haley, Cody and Amy got breakfast.  
"Ughhhhh... I'm starving." Amy said getting her food.  
It was around 10:53am.  
Cheryl and Oak ate breakfast already and Scarlett had 5 berries in the  
forest. 


	9. One Last Change

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

**Chapter 9: One Last Change**

Cheryl entered the expirement room with Scarlett and Oak.  
"Ok Scarlett we're going to add a language for you so you can interact  
with humans whenever needed. Just step i to that machine over there."  
"Bui-Bui...=Ummmm Okay." Scarlett said scared.  
"Don't worry Scarlett it doesn't hurt. Me and Haley went into pokemon  
through that machine and our friend Amy too. It's nothing too painful."  
Bravely, Scarlett stepped into the machine as Prfessur Oak closed the  
door saying it will only take a second or two.  
Scarlett just sat in a corner thinking of her past while Oak put in  
the voicebox settings. Scarlett remembered how her older brother  
teaching her, she remembered how he sacrified his freedom for  
Scarlett's. Scarlett remembered the last thing that her brother said  
to her," Remember! I won't forget you! But please remember to train up  
and defeat anything that stands in your way and we might meet someday."  
Scarletr started to tear up as she remembered her brother's last words.  
Oak put in his last settings and pushed the big red button.  
A puff of smoke got sqirted into the machine Scarlett was held in.  
Scarlett coughed while crying. She felt her voice being altered and she able to talk  
pokemon and human english. Then the smoke lifted as Oak opened the door.  
"Okay Buizel, let's test your voice and tell me your name."  
Oak suggested. Still crying, Scarlett tried out her human voice and  
said," Ok. Hi my name is Scarlett. I know yours is Oak. If your  
wondering why Pikachu is mad around me, it's because we used to hate  
each other. But Haley protects him by battling me so I promised to not  
hurt anyone."  
"Ok good," Oak said," The machine works and that was a great  
introduction. Cheryl why are you here?"  
Cheryl replied,"Well after knowing that Haley was half Mew? I want to  
be half...ummmmm..."  
"Oh you want to be a half breed too," Oak figured out,"Well I think  
you like cute pokemon so here's the list I gave Amy when she was  
choosing. Pick one that you like."  
"Umm I was actually thinking of changing my form into a different  
pokemon and being half Pichu." Cheryl said.  
"Ok. But you still need to choose a pokemon still." Oak said.  
Scarlett walked out of the room to the kitchen where Pikachu and Haley  
were talking and Amy was just floating there.  
"Ummmm Hi guys," Scarlett said quietly.  
"Oh Hi Scarlett," Haley and Amy said nicely, however Pikachu didn't  
talk. Scarlett sat under Amy and the two started talking.

"Oooooo I like this one!" Cheryl said," What's this one?"  
"Oh so you choose to be an Electric Umbreon?"  
"Yes please," Cheryl said happily.  
Cheryl stepped into the machine as Oak put in settings.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Haley were talking about Pikachu's and  
Scarlett's history, while Amy went to sleep which left Scarlett to  
think of her past. Scarlett started to tear up again as she remembered  
her family and how they got separated. Her Mom and Dad got split up in  
an earthquake, and her brother got captured. Scarlett thought of her  
first time meeting Pikachu. While she was strolling around in the  
woods, Pikachu showed up out of no where and shot a blinding Volt  
Tackle knocking Scarlett out. Then she remembered her rivalry between  
her and Pikachu. She remembeed how Haley was there to protect him but  
Scarlett's brother wasn't. Scarlett cried herself to sleep on a couch.  
"What's wrong with her?" Haley asked Pikachu.  
"I don't want to know."Pikachu said.

Finally the settings are completed. Professur Oak pressed the button  
and a puff of smoke was splashed into the machine.  
First, Cheryl's fur turned black with yellow circles on it. Next,  
Cheryl fell on all fours but it didn't seem different. Cheryl began to  
increase in height until she was around 3foot 3. Cheryl's tail began  
growing longer until i grew a sharp point. Then Cheryl's ears began to  
grow like her tail, it began to extend into pointy sharp ears.  
Cheryl's on ears and tail appeared yellow circles. After a few seconds  
after Cheryl was finished changing. An electric shock shocked the  
Umbreon, Cheryl, and Cheryl felt the energy to conduct electricity and  
shadows of the dark. Cheryl was completely transformed.

Oak opened the door and said," Cheryl are you okay?"  
"Yea," Cheryl said," I'm just feeling kinda dizzy."  
"Well, sadly," Oak said," None of the other three know dark moves,  
well maybe Scarlett knows Bite, but it's pretty straight forwrad"  
"Oh... Okay.." Cheryl said.  
Cheryl and Oak walked out of the room and into the kitchen where they  
found Scarlett and Amy sleeping, and Haley and Pikachu going outside.

"I'll just leave you here." Oak said going to his office.  
"Ok see you!" Cheryl said.  
"Hey! Wake Up! Scarlett!" Cheryl said shoving Scarlett.  
"Mmmm? What?" Scarlett mumbled.  
"I need for you to teach me some 'Dark Moves' to me."  
Cheryl said.  
"Okay," Scarlett said yawning," Come with me."  
Cheryl and Scarlett headed outside to the afternoon ground. 


	10. The Sunset Threat

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

**The Sunset Threat**

"Okay." Pikachu said.  
Haley lead Pikachu outside. Haley yelled out," Amy! I need your help!"  
Amy floated down from the roof.  
"Yes?" Amy said.  
Haley replied," I need your help to get Pikschu to the top of the roof."  
"*giggles* Okay," Amy said.  
Haley once again turned back into a Mew, and Haley and Amy brought  
Pikachu to the top of the lab.  
"Wow, What a view!" Pikachu exclaimed,"Why didn't you tell me about  
this place!"  
"You didn't ask, plus you saw us come down after hide-n-seek." Haley  
said.  
"Well besides that, that's not the reason why we brought up here. We  
brought you up here to tell you about me and Haley." Amy said.  
"What were you going to tell me?" Pikachu asked.  
"Ummm How do I put this?," Haley said shyly,"Ummmmmmm."  
"We like each other," Amy said pushing Haley.  
"Oh.. That's okay I mean... I also like Scarlett a little. Although  
she hurts me alot I somehow like her." Pikachu said sadly.  
"Well Scarlett likes me too." Haley said sadly," But I have an idea  
that she will like you. At least we can enjoy the 6:55 sunset." Haley  
said looking at the sun.  
"I know she likes you she told me. But I don't know how she'll like  
me." Pikchu said looking at the sun," The sight is surely wonderful."  
"Whatever," Amy said," It doesn't matter who likes who. The point is  
we all are safe and together. Wow. The sunset is pretty."  
Amy, Haley and Pikachu sat together wacthing the sunset.

"Amy! Pikachu! Haley! Where are you guys!" Cheryl yelled.  
"They aren't coming because your calling." Scarlett said standing by a  
wall," Here, lemme do this. Haley, Amy, Pikachu! If you don't come  
I'm so gonna hurt you!"  
Scarlett had her fangs sticking out of her mouth, they weren't that  
large, but Cheryl could tell Scarlett ment what she said.

Looking at the 7:00 sky, Amy heard Haley's stomach growl.  
"I think your hungry, Haley. Let's go back now guys." Amy said. Haley,  
now in a Mew form, helped Amy carry Pikachu down.  
"Thanks guys that was the most coolest sunset I've seen."  
Pikachu said.  
Pikachu, Haley and Amy went inside to find Cheryl and Scarlett sitting  
around the floor.  
"Ha! Told you I could get them!" Scarlett said pointing at the three.  
"What?" Pikachu said," No one called us. We just came cause it was  
getting late."  
"Ha! That means none of our calls worked. Wait that means... *heh heh*  
That means your gonna get crushed by Scarlett."  
Haley smirked," Really Scarlett? A battle?"  
"Yea I want to train with you no matter how hard I get hurt." Scarlett  
bravely said.  
"Ok let's take it outside Scarlett." Haley said walking outside.  
Scarlett walked behind Haley very scared. 


	11. The First Battle

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

**The First Battle**

Scarlett walked to the feild where Haley stood. Haley then  
asked,"Who's gonna start me or.."  
Scarlett just shot a perfect Water Pulse at Haley, making him fly back.  
"I will." Scarlett said smirking.  
"If that's how you want to play." Haley said getting up.  
Amy, Cheryl and Pikachu came outside to wacth the battle.  
Haley looked over at Pikachu nodding his head. Haley turned his upper  
body into Pikachu and Haley's cheeks started sparking. Amy and Cheryl  
were suprised. Is that even possible!" Cheryl and Amy thought.  
"Yes it is," Pikachu said," I've seen him do that before, in the woods  
Scarlett attacked me first. Then Haley got all mad and almost killed  
her using mine and Amy's body. He first form was: a Pikachu-Buizel  
then a Pikachu-Mew. Haley used Four Corner Thunderbolt at full power  
knocking him and Scarlett out. If I know Haley correctly he'll use  
Four Corner Thunderbolt as a finisher."  
"Wow," Amy said," He must care alot for his friends."  
The ground started shaking, Scarlett used Earthquake. But before Haley  
got hit he turned into a half Mew to float above the Earthquake.  
"You do relize that if you keep this up, it's gonna end up like last  
time." Haley said.  
"I know," Scarlett said as a wall of darkness separated Haley and  
Scarlett," That's why I planned something else."  
If I'm not mistakened, that's Pursuit. Which means it'll be super  
effective on Haley now. Good plan. Cheryl thought.  
"Hmmm where should I hit?" Scarlett said," Oh I got it. There!"  
Scarlett came from underground and hit Haley from under sending him  
flying up high.  
Haley was smiling,She's learned well from this morning. But she  
didn't notice my change.  
Scarlett landed on the ground seeing Haley as a Buizel again.  
"Good Plan." Haley complimented," If you never notice I wasn't there  
I'm actually," Haley dissapeared and Scarlett turned around to find  
Haley as a half Pikachu still.  
"I'm over here." Haley said.  
"That was Double Team!" Pikachu shouted.  
"Now your tired I can finish you now!" Haley shouted.  
Scarlett gasped," Oh No..not..."  
Four clouds apeeared around Scarlett, Scarlett braced herself.  
Cheryl couldn't let this happend she tried to think of an idea, Cheryl  
finally thought of an idea when Haley's cheecks started sparking so  
she knew her first aim was Haley.  
Hey was running over to Scarlett when Cheryl sweetly kissed Haley on  
the cheeck confusing him. Haley missed his attack leaving Scarlett in  
sight. Cheryl knew Scarlett would get her revenge on Haley used  
Confuse Ray out of nowhere and confused Scarlett. Cheryl was proud of  
herself, she learned a move on her own. Haley, still confused, used  
Thunderbolt on Scarlett. It hit directly. Scarlett was angry so she  
shot 5 evil Sonicbooms at Haley by waving her tail as soundwaves shot  
out from it. Haley took some damage, Haley was as angry as Cheryl so  
he used an Ice Beam to try to freeze Scarlett. Haley started to charge  
an Ice Beam when Scarlett, with little power left, tried to use Ice  
Beam to protect her self.  
At the same time Haley and Scarlett shot out a powerful beam of ice at  
each other. When the two beams colided it created an explosion  
knocking Haley and Scarlett to a tree.  
Scarlett and Haley stood up with their remaining energy.  
They both knew they pushed it to far. Scarlett amd Haley fell down to  
the ground and fainted.

Cheryl, Amy and Pikachu ran over to them then dragging them inside.  
"Haley! Scarlett! Are you alright!" Pikachu and Cheryl said worried.  
Amy went to tell Oak to heal Haley and Scarlett.  
Scarlett opened her eyes,"Hmm?"  
"Oh good your alright!" Pikachu said.  
Scarlett looked over at Haley,"W-What happened?" she asked.  
"Well you challenged Haley to a battle and you two ended up fainting."  
Pikachu said.  
Haley woke up rubbing his eyes, he saw Scarlett and Pikachu talking.  
Haley walked over to Scarlett," Good Battle. I thought I had you there  
but we ended up tieing." Haley said.  
Amy brought Oak to Haley and Scarlett.  
"Oh good you two are awake!" Amy said," But you two need to revive  
energy."  
"I have a machine to heal you two but you're going to need to be in  
pokeballs I'm afraid." Oak said," Ok just stand there don't do  
anything crazy or stuff."  
"Okay," Haley said (He was a full Buizel).  
Oak got Scarlett's and Haley's pokeballs and pressed the button and  
Scarlett and Haley turned into red lights and was sucked into the  
pokeball.  
It's so cramped and dark in here! Haley thought.  
Oak placed the pokeballs on a machine with indents for 6 pokeballs. He  
pressed the button and a green mist was sprayed on the pokeballs and  
Haley and Scarlett felt refreshed. The mist disappeared and Oak took  
the two pokeballs and let Haley and Scarlett out. Haley walked around  
for space, Scarlett shouted," Never put me in that again! It's ao  
cramped and dark in there!"  
"Sorry but that's how you get healed so train up so you don't faint."  
Oak said.  
Haley and Scarlett looked at each other with a mad face still, now  
it's complicated how they like each other.  
"So since you're going to leave tommorow, pick a captain and a co-  
captain." Oak said.  
"Um I think Haley's the most powerful in our team. So he should be  
captain." Amy suggested.  
"I agree Cheryl and Pikachu said.  
"Hmmmm since I'll be picked captain then I'll choose Scarlett as a co-  
captain cause she is good like all of us, but she has a head start for  
being as strong as you said I am." Haley said trying not to hurt anyone.  
"Okay so Haley's your Captain and Scarlett is your Co-Captain?"  
Professur Oak asked.  
"Yea," Amy and Cheryl agreed.  
"I guess so," Pikachu said.  
Scarlett was thankfully looking at Haley and staring at him lovingly.  
"Okay," Oak said," You three go to the kitchen for dinner. I need to  
talk to Haley and Scarlett."  
Amy, Cheryl and Pikachu headed to the kitchen while Oak motioned Haley  
and Scarlett to come to his office. Haley and Scarlett followed Oak to  
his office where they sat on chairs.

"These jobs are really important, Haley your in charge of the pokedex  
and the choices, Scarlett, your in charge of the items.  
Here's your bag Scarlett," Oak handed Scarlett a bag," There's 10  
potions, 10 super potions, 5 pokeballs, 5 revives, $3000, and 6 blue  
scarves." Oak handed Haley his pokedex," That's a pokedex, there's 5  
pokemon recorded on it. The favor I need to ask you is to record all  
pokemon in that pokedex. In total there is 493 pokemon in the four  
regions, Jotho, Sinnoh, Honnen, and Kanto."  
"Wow that's alot!" Haley said," Don't worry we'll make you proud. But  
what are the scarves for?"  
"Those you need to put on so you and I can tell each other apart,  
there's 1 more scarf for an extra pokemon you want to join your  
party." Oak informed Haley," Now go tell the others and eat dinner you  
leave tommorw."  
"Okay," Scarlett said going to the kitchen.  
Haley stayed to ask one more question," How will we contact you when  
were not here?"  
"Good question. Here I put my number in this cellphone. Keep it close  
to you all the time." Oak said handing a phone like device to Haley.  
"Okay thanks. We won't let you down! Good bye." Haley said walking out  
the room.


	12. Night Decsions, Morning Fun

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

**Night Decsions Morning Fun**

Haley got to the kitchen to eat dinner. Amy said running to him," Here  
wear this!" Amy handed Haley a blue scarf.  
Haley looked over at Scarlett to see where she put her scarf. He saw  
that it was around her hand. Haley put the scarf on one of his tails.  
"Why did you put it there?" Amy asked.  
"This is so you can tell the difference between me and Scarlett."  
Haley responded going to the table to eat.

"What are we gonna do tommorow" Amy asked.  
"First I need to know which region we're in now. Pikachu, Scarlett, do  
any of you know which region we are in?" Haley said while getting his  
food.  
"We're in Sinnoh," Scarlett said.  
Haley instructed the others,"Ok since we are in Sinnoh, our first trip  
is to Jubilife City. Then head east to That rock place and battle the  
gym leader. And remember if anyone asks us if were lost talk Human  
English and say No."  
"I'll try to get a map," Cheryl said.  
"Ok remember sleep early so we have alot of energy. Let's eat!"  
Pikachu said.  
"I'm not that hungry." Amy said," I'll just go to sleep."  
Amy left the room and went to her bed to sleep.  
"So Haley," Pikachu said moving closer to Haley," Have you decided  
which one to like yet?"  
"I can't answer that now, there's just too much on my mind." Haley  
replied finishing his food.  
"Well I'm gone now," Cheryl and Scarlett said going to sleep.  
"I'll go too," Pikachu said," Are you coming?"  
"Yea sure." Haley responded walking towards the door.  
Haley entered the room where Amy, Cheryl, Scarlett, and Pikahu slept  
(they all slept in the same room). Haley went over to his bed and  
cuddled him self up making sure tails were warm. Haley, now  
comfortable, fell asleep.

The next day at around 9am Oak woke up Scarlett and Haley.  
Oak informed Haley and Scarlett by saying,"There's things I still need  
to tell you, but not much. In the bag, overnight I put 10 Rare Candies  
and an Devolver. The once you eat a Rare Candy, your level will go up  
by one. The Devolver will cancel your evolvations, you still can  
evolve but, you need to level up."  
"*yawn*Okay thanks for telling cause I like my form now." Haley said  
tired.  
"I need to think about it, cause I like my form, but I don't know if I  
want to be a Floatzel yet." Scarlett said.  
"Well I know that I don't," Haley said.  
"Well thanks," Scarlett said," How cold is it outside?"  
"Around warm/cool tempeture." Oak informed Scarlett.  
"Okay," Scarlett said," Come on Haley, we gotta wake te others. How do  
we wake them up?"  
"Easy," Haley said smiling," Water Gun/Pulse."

Scarlett and Haley crept into the bedroom where the three were  
sleeping together.  
"I just know they're gonna do something," Amy whispered.  
"Don't worry," Cheryl said,"I'll get ready a Thunderbolt while you  
pound on them. Pikachu help me with Thunderbolt. Oh yea remember Amy  
goes first then me and Pikachu will hit them after she gets off."  
"Gotcha," Pikachu said.  
Haley looked over to the sleeping trio and saw sparks.  
"Hold it," Haley whispered," They're awake use Double Team."  
Soon there were clones of Buizels in the room.  
"Now!" Cheryl yelled.  
The three got up and Amy pounded, the wrong Buizel.  
"Heh heh," a voice said," Now Scarlett!"  
A ball of water and a beam of water hit Cheryl and Pikachu.  
"We got you two!" Scarlett happily said.  
Still wet, Cheryl scracthed her neck.  
"This scarf is itchy." Cheryl said.  
"Mine isn't," Haley said," Mine is around my tail while Scarlett's is  
around her hand."  
"Why don't you put it around your Leg or Head like me and Amy."  
Pikachu said.  
"I dunno," Cheryl shrugged taking off the scarf," I just want to stand  
out, that's all."  
"Well if you want to stand out, then put it around somewhere no one  
would think of," Haley said," Like me, I put it around my tail. You  
should put it around your head."  
"Wait I got it!" Cheryl said,"Scarlett, can you tie it around my ear?"  
"Sure!" Scarlett said taking the scarf. Scarlett tied it around  
Cheryl's ear and said," K done! Ta Da!"  
Cheryl moved her ears around and tried to get used to the new place  
for her scarf.  
Cheryl popped her ears like she was on an airplane," Ahh. It's a  
little too tight. Oh well I'll get used to it."

Oak walked into the room," Oh you're up! And you wet the room."  
"Sorry," Haley said blushing.  
"Well it's almost 12pm, I want you guys to start at around 12:30-1pm."  
Oak said.  
"Well, we better eat then start packing," Pikachu said heading to the  
kitchen.  
"I'm with you!" Amy said floating behind him.  
"Ok let's all go eat." Haley said. Haley, Chery and Scarlett ran by  
Professur Oak. In the kitchen, Pikachu took a bag of his legendary food mixes and put  
them in his bag.  
"What are those?" Amy asked.  
"These are my food mixes, I like mixing food together." Pikachu said.  
"Wow," Amy said shocked. Cheryl and Scarlett bursted into the room  
looking for a seat. Haley, on the other hand, was very relaxed and  
followed behind.  
"Haley!" Pikachu yelled,"Want cereal or a sandwhich?"  
"I'll have cereal now and save the sandwhich for the trip, in case I  
go hungry." Haley reponded getting a bowl and the cereal box.  
Soon Pikachu and Haley were munching on cereal and that's when Pikachu  
asked,"Do you know who you're gonna like yet?"  
"No," Haley said."But I know when I'm gonna decide. Since we're in  
Sinnoh, after we beat the fighting gym leader in Veilstone City, to  
give Amy a chance to fight."  
"Ok lemme know then." Pikachu said finishing his cereal. 


	13. The Start of a New Adventure

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

**The Start of the Adventure**

Haley, finishing his food, looked at the other side of the table where  
Cherl and Scarlett were listening to Pikachu's and Haley's  
conversation. Haley, feeling very akward, left the table. Cheryl and  
Scarlett eyed each other.  
"You're On!" They said.  
"What's on?" Amy asked setting a sandwhich on the table. "Well,"Cheryl  
answered," It just so happens that I'm gonna beat Scarlett in a little  
bet here."  
"Or at least that's what she thinks." Scarlett countered back.  
"Okay, if this is gonna end up bad, count me out then." Amy said  
exiting the room.

"It's already 12:34!" Pikachu said looking at the clock," We hafta go  
soon!"  
"Coming!" Haley said with a bag on his back," Just wait! I'm packing  
my bed." Haley was putting a bunch of pillows in his bag. "Okay I'm  
ready! Amy! Cheryl! Scarlett! Hurry up!"  
"Okay." Amy said entering the room.  
"Ow! Let go of me!" Cheryl said bursting into the room with Scarlett  
on her back. "I just need a ride to the door that's all." Scarlett  
said getting off of Cheryl.  
"Umm. Girls," Haley said," Stop figting we need to head to Jubilife  
with all the energy we have. We migt encounter a wild pokemon, or even  
a trainer. There's nothing to worry about because we're already  
captured."  
"Okay," Cheryl and Scarlett said evily eyeing each other.  
"Okay," Haley said," Scarlett. Do you have the bag?"  
"Yea." Scarlett replied.  
"Well it's already 12:45, so let's get moving." Pikachu said.  
Amy was the last one put the door. "Good Bye Professur Oak. We won't  
let you down." Amy left and closed the door taking a last glimpse at  
the room. Amy shed a tear and walked away from the lab.

Pikachu was very happy," Oak never let me on an adventure before. I  
know these woods so it's best that you follow me."  
"Alright," Haley said," Follow Pikachu!"  
The group walked in a 2by2 squad with Pikachu being the leader. Cheryl  
was walking along when she spotted a pretty flower,Wow! Cheryl  
thought, This flower is beautiful! I can give it to Haley so I  
have a better chance than Scarlett has! Cheryl, on all fours,  
grabbed the flower with her mouth, she started running towards the  
squad.  
"Umm guys," Amy said," Has anyone seen Cheryl?"  
"No." Scarlett said.  
"Where is she!" Pikachu said," She was behind us just now!"  
"Umm, guys." Amy said turning around," What's that?"  
Amy was pointing at a shiny Riolu. Haley took out his pokedex and it  
read that Riolu was a fighting type. It loves traveling by groups and  
has a powerful evolvation of Lucario.  
"Wow." Pikachu said," I've seen a normal one, but never a shiny one!  
So Haley do we catch it, run away or tell what we're doing. Because we  
also need to find Cheryl too you know."  
"I know," Haley said," We have one more scarf meaning, one more person  
in our team. So since it's a shiny yellow one. We should catch it."  
"Alright!" Pikachu said," Amy your up! Psychic is super effective on  
fighting so, your the one!"  
Amy floated away shyly. Then the Riolu spoke," Hey guys, want to  
battle? Or your too scared?" He taunted by flipping up and down. Haley  
was suprised it could talk too.  
"Amy don't fight," Haley said. Pikachu was confused," Why not? She's  
Psychic!"  
"I know," Haley said," But remember she doesn't know any moves and  
we're only trying to catch it, not defeat him. Scarlett, get ready a  
pokeball. Amy go look for Cheryl."  
Scarllet nodded while Amy floated away. Riolu was grinning.  
"So, your gonna try two catch me? It'll be hard for that to happen. I  
master the water type moves, so you basically say I'm a Fighting-Water  
type."  
"I'm not worried at all," Haley said," I'm also a half-half, I'm a  
Psychic-Water type. A Buizel-Mew, so what's your first move? Pikachu!  
I need your form again since he's a Fighting-Water type."  
"No," Pikachu said," I'm more stronger now I want to tak him down with  
you!" Pikachu stepped onto the field with Haley. Haley smiled.  
"I'm tired," the Riolu said," Take this! Aqua Tail!" A tornado of  
water appeared around the Riolu's tail as he headed for Pikachu and  
Haley. Pikachu jumped and dogded but Haley stood there and got hit, "  
Pikachu now!" Haley shouted.  
A blast of a thunderbolt hit the Riolu. Haley took the Aqua Tail  
damage, while Pikachu gave a diredt hit.  
"Focus Punch!" Riolu headed towards Haley and right before he hit him,  
Haley floated up. "Remember, I'm also a Mew too." Haley said, Haley  
had a grin on his face. Four dark clouds appeared around Riolu. He  
looked around in a scared face.  
"Heh heh, you know what this means." Haley said.

**What Will Happen Next?**

**Will the Riolu Give Up or Stay Strong?  
Will Cheryl be found?  
Stay in touch for the rest of the story!**


	14. Cheryl's Crush

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

**Cheryl's Crush**

"Okay I give up." Riolu said," Capture me, but please don't faint me."  
"That's what I thought, Scarlett throw it!" Haley shouted. Scarlett  
threw a pokeball at Riolu. Riolu shivered in fear, but didn't try to  
get out. Riolu was captured. Just then, Amy and Cheryl arrived at the  
scene. " What happened?" Amy said," Did you catch it?"  
"Yea but not in a defeat kind of way," Haley said," He gave up because  
I almost threw a Four-Corner Thunderbolt at him. Riolu come on out!"  
Haley threw the pokeball on the ground and Riolu came out looking  
confused. "What just happened?" He said," I thought pokemon travel in  
pokeballs."  
"I know," Haley said," But professur Oak let us help him with his  
pokedex. I was also meaning to ask, how can you talk?"  
Riolu was still wondering what happened but answered his question by  
saying," Ummm. You see, my mom was a professur trying to figure out  
how to duplicate pokemon. She made a ray gun that duplicates pokemon.  
It acctually worked. But while I was duplicating a shiny Riolu when he  
hid behind a mirror when I shot him. It bounced back and hit me."  
"That doesn't explain how you can talk," Scarlett said putting the bag  
on her back.  
"Right," Riolu said," The ray turned me into a shiny Riolu too, but  
since I'm only a clone of him, I still have Human Brain funtions,  
like, talking, writing, and learning."  
"Ohhh." Pikachu said," What's your name?  
Riolu responded," I belive it's Romeo. Yea, Romeo. I can't remember  
that good cause I've been a Riolu for around 4 years."  
"Wow," Cheryl said," Me, Amy, and Haley were turned into pokemon just  
a few days ago." You know he's kinda cute. Cheryl then thought.  
I think I should give my flower to him. Cheryl walked over to Romeo and gave him her flower," Here," Cheryl said handing over the  
flower," It's just something I found in the woods." Riolu accepted her  
flower saying thanks. Wow, this flower is pretty. He thought, I  
think we all are gonna be good friends.  
Amy said," I thought that was for Haley."  
"I know but I like this guy better" Cheryl whipsered. Scarlett was  
grinning. I think Cheryl likes Romeo. That means Haley's all  
mine. Scarlett thought. Cheryl was looking at Romeo with a love look.  
"Umm, Cheryl?" Romeo said, "Why are you staring at me with that face?"  
Pikachu said, "Never Mind That. We're almost there! just  
a little walk for around 10 minutes, then we arrive at Jubilife."  
"You can ride on me," Cheryl said crouching.  
"Um, sure." Romeo said, "Amy, wanna ride with me?"  
"Okay, that sounds great!" Amy said.  
Ugh... Just more and more weight on my back. Cheryl thouht  
groaning.  
"I hope we don't encounter anybody for the rest of the trip." Haley  
said.  
Around 3:30 Haley was just sitting on the Jubilife ground.  
"I need a rest." Cheryl moaned. Romeo and Amy hopped off. "So what do  
we do now?" Scarlett asked. "I just want to rest." Cheryl said, "Let's  
stop by someone's house, they might let us rest, once we explain the  
whole talking thing."  
"Okay," Haley said, "Let's stop by Olive's house."  
"Who's Olive?" Romeo asked.  
"I don't know, it just says on that house over there." Haley said  
heading towards the house.

knock x3* opens door* 


	15. The Flashback at Olive's

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

**The Flashback at Olive's**

"Why hello there." A female voice said, "Oh how cute! A squad of 6  
pokemon with scarves on! What could I do for you?"  
"Can we just rest here for a while?" Romeo asked.  
"Sure!" Olive said, "But I only have 1 bed so the rest have to sleep  
on the floor."  
Haley said, "Don't worry, 5 of us have beds."  
"You came prepared! Come inside!" Olive said not noticing she's  
talking to pokemon.  
The squad stepped inside. "So, are you staying for the night? Or just  
resting?"  
"Hmmmm what do you think Haley," Pikachu said, "Do we stay or rest?"  
Haley paused for a while.  
"We can probably make it to that rock city by night, butwe have food  
and shelter here right now. Hmmm, we should just rest. We can sleep at  
someone else's house."  
"Okay, so I'll prepare some food for your trip." Olive said, "What  
kind of adventure are you pokemon on?"  
"We're helping Professur Oak woth his expirement, and his pokedex."  
Scarlett said.  
"Which explains why we can talk." Cheryl said.  
"Oh I just noticed that!" Olive said, "You guys are the cutest things  
I've seen! Talking pokemon how cute!"  
"How much times has she said that." Amy whispered to Romeo.  
"I don't know," Romeo whispered, "I would say around 2-3 times. Oh yea  
by the way, who's that Cheryl girl? She seems sweet to me."  
"Oh she was a Pichu but now an Umbreon." Amy whispered, "She's a Dark-  
Electric Type. And her acting sweet around you is cause she likes you.  
That's all."  
"She...likes me? But why?" Romeo was shocked.  
"I don't know," Amy said, "She used to like Haley before, I don't know  
why she likes you now. Heh heh I got a great prank to see of she likes  
you."  
"How?" Romeo said.  
"You'll see," Amy said, "Hey Cheryl!"  
Cheryl turned around, "What?"  
"Answer loud," Amy said, "Do you like Romeo?"  
"Yes!" Cheryl shouted. That's when she noticed Romeo looking at her  
along with the others.  
"See toldja," Amy said to Romeo.  
Cheryl eyed Scarlett, "Okay! You Won. Happy?"  
"I already knew when you gave your flower." Scarlett said.  
"Then why didn't you tell me?" Cheryl asked.  
"I don't know really, Scarlett said, "But I won so that means you lost!"  
"I don't care." Cheryl said.  
"Ooooo so we have lovebirds in the house!" Olive said.  
Haley and Pikachu laughed.  
"Well when are you guys heading out? Olive asked "Sunset is at 8:42,  
it's already 3;45."  
"We sould rest now," Haley instucted.  
"Ok, go upstairs and there's a bedroom. You people decide who gets the  
bed." Olive said and left t the kitchen to start cooking.  
Haley went upstairs to see how big the bedroom is. He saw that it was a medium sized room.  
Haley called out to the others, "Look everyone! There's one bed!"  
Romeo, Amy, and Cheryl rushed upstairs, Pikachu and Scarlett, on the other hand, were just walking.  
Scarlett whipsered to Pikachu," What's so good about a bed? Aren't all beds the same?"  
"I don't know," Pikachu responded, "Maybe they all think that a bed is better than sleeping on the floor."  
"Good point," Scarlett said, "Cause they've tried both beds as a human and a pokemon and prefer the human bed."  
Scarlett skipped the last two steps before getting to the top of the bed and saw Romeo, Amy and Cheryl pushing each other off the bed. Haley walked over to Scarlett and Pikachu looking at Romeo and Cheryl and said, "Yup, Olive is right those two are love birds." Pikachu and Scarlett laughed along with Haley and set the five beds up.  
Haley tried to stop the fight by saying, "Amy I don't think you need a bed. I think it should be between Scarlett and Pikachu cause they've never acctually expirenced a human bed before."  
Cheryl sighed, "FIne, come on hurry up though we're wasting time. Here I still have coin i found." Cheryl handed Haley her American coin, Haley was suprised that she still had an American penny.  
"I just happened to have that penny when we got transported, so I kept that for a memory of our real world." Cheryl said tearing up a bit. Haley paused and had a flashback about his life in his old world. He remembered his Mom and Dad hugging him when he was scared, how he had lots of friends at school and all of that was gone because of one event and one choice. Haley started tearing up as well did Amy. Amy floated over to Haley and said, "It's all okay. This is our home for now, all of that is the past. Just think of it as a long sleepover." Amy patted Haley's back, "It's gonna be alright Haley. It's all right we feel it too"  
Haley sniffed, he got back to the point and said to Pikachu and Scarlett, "Ok, this might be new to you two, but the way that this method is easy. You first pick a side, heads or tails, then you flip the coin then see which side it lands on. If a head is facing up then whoever picked heads wins, vice versa."  
"Ok I get it," Scarlett said, "I'll pick tails."  
"Well that means I'll hafta go with heads then." Pikachu said.  
Haley flipped the coin and it landed on tails (the white house).  
Scarlett said, "That's a house not a tail. But does that mean I still win?"  
"Yes," Haley said, "Cause it didn't land on heads."  
Scarlett jumped into the bed and covered herself in a blanket. "Oooooooo, it's so soft." Scarlett said slowly falling asleep.  
Pikachu groaned, "Okay, time to sleep. Remember we have to wake up at 6pm."  
Everone walked to their bed, Romeo took Scarlett's bed for that time. Soon they were all asleep.  
At around 6pm, 5:51, Amy got up. Amy looked at the others and sighed then went downstairs. Olive was sitting on a couch looking at the food she made.  
"Oh, your up Amy," Olive said, "Why are you up early?"  
"I'm not up early, we were suppose to wake up at 6 it's only 5:53. I couldn't sleep remembering the flashback Haley had. I know it's kind of impossible for people to know about people's flashback, but being psychic means you can read people's mind, and other stuff."  
"Wow! that's so cool! BUt what's so bad about Haley's flashback?" Olive asked.  
"well," Amy started, "Me, Haley, and Cheryl shared the same past. We're aren't related but we all used to be humans."  
"Really!" Olive shouted, "But how did you end up as pokemon?"  
"Well, for some reason, the Sun's shadow was casted upon us and we were sent to this world. We met Pikachu who lead us to Professur Oak, you know him, the famous Professur. Anyways, we agreed to help him out on his reasearch and his expiriment, to turn us into talking pokemon, and we have to fill his pokedex. In return he's now making a machine to get me, Haley, and Cheryl back to our world. Haley just recently had a flashback about our world and that's why I couldn't sleep."  
"Wow, long story." Olive said, "Oh look! It's 6:01, time to wake the others:  
"Okay," Amy said, "We'll be leaving soon so can you add your number to Scarlett's phone thingy."  
"Okay," Olive shouted at Amy.  
When Amy got to the bedroom she saw Haley and Romeo jumping on Scarlett, who was still asleep, "Hey!" Romeo shouted, "Get Up! It's like 6:06 already!"  
Haley got tired of jumping so he joined Cheryl and Pikachu, who were just standing looking at Scarlett.  
"Mmmmm...Wah?" Scarlett started saying while getting up, "Okay, I'll get up."  
Scarlett got out of the bed streching, "Ahhhhh, that was so comfortable." Scarlett was smiling.  
"Ummm guys," Amy said, she was standing by the stairs, "We should probably start eating first." Amy walked downstairs.  
"Come on guys!" Haley said, "It's time to eat!" Haley ran downstairs with the rest tagging along.  
Haley got downstairs and saw Amy sitting on a chair already eating.  
"Well look who got up now," Olive said, "Amy told me to add my number to Scarlett's phone, I also made some scarves when I was bored. You can probably wear them if you lose your scarf or it gets dirty."  
"Cool, thnaks!" Romeo shouted.  
Everyone gathered around the table to start eating. At around 6:47pm everyone finished.  
Cheryl walked outside to see how dark it was getting. When Cheryl walked outside and she saw the sun setting. That's when she thought, Oh yea, when an Umbreon is exposed to night, his or her rings start to glow. Ooooo I can't wait for that to happen to me!  
Cheryl walked back inside

"Cheryl! Where were you!" Amy said, "We are almost done packing. Go pack your bed."  
"Wow." Cheryl said, "Someone's more confident now."  
Cheryl headed upstairs to find the floor almost spotless except her bed. Cheryl walked over to her bag and started packing her bed. At around 7pm, Cheryl got to the door where the rest were waiting.  
"Okay, let's head out now!" Scarlett said, "We have 1 hour and 42 minutes to get to that rock place and find a house to sleep in or we can just sleep outside."  
"Okay, according to my map," Haley said, "Our destination is east. We should enter a cave and at the end of the cave we should arrive at the place."  
"Okay," Cheryl said, she was trying to make them forget that she was late, "Let's head out now, from what I kno there's gonna be some trainers on the way. So we better be careful." From what Cheryl said, everyone head out of Olive's house saying bye to her.  
"GoodBye!" Olive shouted, "I hope we meet again!" Olive walked back into her house as the squad started heading east out of Jubilife city. 


	16. The Day Of The Mew

**I Dont Own Pokemon **

**The Day Of The Mew**

Just as they started, they stopped at all the people walking to the main square.  
Amy asked Haley, "Why's everyong walking that way?"  
"I don't know." Haley said.  
The squad was silent until Pikachu, Scarlett, and Romeo gasped, "Today's the Day of the Mew Fesival! I can't believe we forgot!"  
Pikachu, Scarlett, and Romeo grabbed Haley, Cheryl and Amy to the crowd.  
"Um guys," Amy started, "Don't you think it's a little to crowded?"  
"You're right," Romeo said, "I was gonna watch it, but you guys caught me, there was gonna be firewirks for the first time."  
"If you only want to see the fireworks, then we can just look for a nearby hill to watch it on," Scarlett said cheering up Romeo.  
"Okay," Haley said, "So we go look for a hill now I geuss."

The squad started walking towards the outskirts of Jubilife City and found a rather large hill, so they all decided to sit and wacth the opening fireworks.  
Before the fireworks started, Haley asked, "What is the Day of the Mew?"  
"The day of the Mew is a sacred day to Jubilife, it's the day where they found a Mew in Jubilife city, and since Jubilife is like a media city they brodcast it," Scarlett said, " Oh look! It's starting!"  
Haley wacthed with Amy, Scarlett watched with Pikachu, leaving Romeo and Cheryl to watch together.  
At around 7 30pm the sky was pinkish-purple giving the best firework experience.  
Romeo looked at all the colors in the sky, then Scarlett said, "Wow, those colors are sure beautiful!"  
Romeo then said, "That's the only color I see in your eyes."  
Romeo covered his mouth wondering why he just said that.  
"Awwwwww thanks." Cheryl said putting nuzzling her head to Romeo. However, the rest was just looking at them surprised.  
"Okay, What did Romeo say to Cheryl!" Scarlett asked.  
"Wow," Amy said, "Words slipping out your mouth? I think you like Cheryl back."  
Cheryl spent the rest of the fireworks just lying down with Romeo sleeping with his head on Cheryl's back. The rest were just sitting holding paws watching the fireworks.

At around 7:45pm the fireworks ended and Haley woke Cheryl and Romeo up. They started walking out of Jubilife; it was only 5-7 minutes of walking when someone walking over to them with a pokeball. Haley thought it was ovbious that he wanted to catch him. Haley tried to speak up, "Hey!"  
"Hmmmm?" The trainer paused walking for a moment to look around, once he saw no one, he continued his walk to the squad.  
Haley sighed and said, "Hey you! With the pokeball! It's the Buizel!" The Trainer paused and looked at the talking Buizel and said, "Wow a talking one! Makes me want to cacth you more!"  
"Wait! No..." Haley stuttered. The Trainer threw the ball; but when the ball got close to Haley, a red forcefield appeared around Haley; then the ball got bounced off.  
"What the..." The Tainer said, "Your already captured? By who?"  
Haley, being the leader, spoke up,"Yes we are captured, by the famous Professur Oak. I'm Haley, the other Buizel is Scarlett, the Riolu is Romeo, the Mew is Amy, and the Umbreon is Cheryl."  
"What about the Pikachu," He asked.  
"His name is Cody but mostly we call him Pikachu," Haley answered, "Sorry but you can't catch us; but we can battle."  
"Hmmmmm," The Trainer thought for a while, "Okay! It would be pretty cool battling a talking Buizel."  
Haley grinned. Haley motioned Cheryl and Romeo to come over.  
"Oh so you want a double battle?" The Trainer asked, "Okay then! Go Starly and Turtwig!"  
The trainer threw two pokeballs and a red light formed into a Starly and Turtwig.  
"Ahh finally out!" The Starly said starting to fly.  
"Yeah don't you know how tight it is in there?" The Turtwig said.  
"Yeah I know!" Scarlett agreed, "You should let your pokemon out more, it's so cramped in there!" The Trainer then responded, "Ummm sure, ok. Getting tips about pokemon. Cool! But it's kinda weird getting information from actual pokemon."

**Next time on The Sun's Shadow:  
A battle that will never be forgotten.  
Who wil win?  
Who battles who?  
Haley has too much on his mind.**

**Stay in tune for the next chapters of The Sun's Shadow!**


	17. A New Recruit

**I don't Own pokemon**

**New Recruit**

There was a moment of silence before Haley could think of his next move.

Haley then yelled, "Amy! Pikachu! your on!"

"Ok sure we can do this Amy!" Pikachu cheered Amy.

"But Haley," Amy said, "I don't know any moves yet!"

C'mon Amy, you can do this!" Pikachu added.

Knowing that there is no point of fighting this, Amy went with Pikachu.

"Wow a Pikachu and a Mew!", The trainer said, "I better put an impression for you guys."

"Let the battle begin!" Scarlett yelled. Romeo, Cheryl, and Haley were looking at Scarlett with a weird face.

"What?" Scarlett said embaressed, "I just got a little excited."

"Ummmm... Okay." Haley said.

The battle already started; Pikachu was attacking while Amy just floated there.

"Come on Amy you're a Psychic pokemon so I know your attacks are based with your mind.

"I'm trying it's hard you know!" Amy shouted.

Amy focused on the Turtwig, he was charging at her with a whole lot of speed. Amy calmed down, she started to focus at the Turtwig and only him. Pikachu was shouting at her but she didn't hear, she was focused on the Turtwig.

Then suddenly Amy closed her eyes but she was still able to see the Turtwig, somehow, she saw him about 3 meters away from her. Amy opened her eyes sticking her hand out, just before Amy was rushed a purple like aura appeared around Turtwig. Amy moved her hand to the right, Turtwig was floating into that direction, Amy smiled and said happily, "I did it. Hey guys I finally did it!"

Amy looked over at Pikachu he was looking at her very happy, but what he didn't notice was that how the Starly was charging at him with it's beak pointed at him.

"Look Out!" Amy shouted, Pikachu didn't move, so Amy hesitated and moved Turtwig infront of Starly making him crash into him. Amy let go of Turtwig and both him and Starly fell down to the ground and fainted.

"Did we win?" Pikachu asked.

The trainer picked up his Turtwig and Starly and put them into thier pokeballs.(so he can heal them at the PokeCenter)

"Yes you did win." he said offering his money to them.

Pikachu said, "No we can;t accept this you might need this to heal your pokemon."

The Trainer's face lit up in happiness, "Really! Thnak You!"

He scurried off to the pokemon center when Amy and Pikachu walked back to the squad.

"You did a good thing Pikachu" Haley said patting his back, "Now let's hurry up it's around 8:00pm already! We'd better hurry up!"

They started out on the road when they encountered a Bidoof.

"Come on, you and me battle!" He said.

"Sorry we can't we're on a tight schedule We're working for Prof. Oak." Cheryl said walking along.

The Bidoof yelled other things but they just ignored him.

Time passed by, Amy started talking with Pikachu how great her first macth was, Cheryl was walking with Romeo on her back, as usual, they were talking about how identical their lives are, Scarlett was walking to Haley and asked, "Soooo how long more 'till we get there?"

"I don't know Scarlett. But we'll be close once we come pass a cave. Scarlett started walking backwards, "Soooo how ya doing?"

"Ummm I'm doing fine" Haley replied.

"Yea. yea" Scarlett said.

Haley noticed Scarlett was walking towards a tree and she didn't notice, so he ran pass by her and tripped over something.

Haley fell to the ground but yet again, his tails saved himself again. The rest of them ran towards him.

"Haley! Are you okay!" Cheryl said.

Pikachu sighed, "And yet again another close call Why does this happen to you? Seriously."

"I don't know Pikachu," Haley said as he got up; he looked at the ground, he saw a green and white deer with a red scarf around her neck.

"Excuse me" there was no response, Haley repeated, "Excuse me." There was no response.

Haley reached his paw down to the creature, then her head got up quickly hitting Haley's paw.

Haley shouted, "Ouch!, Gosh your antler like thing hit my han..paw!"

The Shaymin got up and said, "Sorry I hurt you, I'm just kinda stressed out now. I woke up on a beach, I met an Eevee that talked! Ifreaked out and ran then I bumped into this tree then you came. I'm not even suppose to be here, I'm A HUMAN!"

"Relax relax, I believe you I was to" Amy said.

"You do? Finally someone understands me" the Shaymin said more clam.

"Wait... that voice I remember it!" Amy said, "Does your name happen to be Kristen?"

"The Shaymin thought for a while, "Yes! How do you know my name. When I was new to school my only friend was...Amy! Is That You!"

"Yes! Kristen I thought you went missing!" Amy was so happy she hugged Kristen.

"I can't believe I know someone here!" Kristen was so happy, "I can't believe my best friends a Mew"

"Well I can't believe my best friend's a Shaymin!" Amy said.

Romeo walked by and stuck his paw out to Kristen, " Hi, I'm Romeo. This is Haley's crew with: Haley, Cheryl, Scarlett, and Pikachu. And of course Me and Amy."

"Wait, Amy I'm not just a Shaymin. Wacth this!" Kristen ran infront of the squad and kept thought that were so exciting to herself. She focused on her other form, a Jirachi. She floated upwards she started to change color and once that was done she started to light up so bright. The rest couldn't see this.(sorry that there's no description, i rlly kant think of one) After a series of flashes a Shaymin no longer stood infront of them but a Jirachi floated infront.

"Kristen. Is that you?" Amy shyly asked.

"Who's Kristen?" The Jirachi asked.

"OMG Changed back!" Amy yelled.

"No. I won't change back but I will curse you for commanding me to do something." It asked

Amy floated down and got on her knees, "Please don't. I beg you to not."

The Jirachi then said with a smile, "Haha I tricked you it's still me Kristen. I scared you didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Amy Said floating back up; she looked behind her and saw the rest giggling.

"I can see you!" Amy yelled at them.

"Can I ask if I can join your group? I'm totally lost now."

"Sure you can. I mean you are my friend." Amy said.

"W-W-W-ait. Kristen needs a scarf then." Haley said.

"Oh dont worry, my Shaymin form alread has a scarf around my neck." Kristen said.

"Well then you can join but I need to catch you first." Haley said.

"Okay!" Kristen said.

Scarlett tossed a ball at Shaymin and she was sucked into it.

Althought it was cramped in there, Kristen didn't panic, she just waited to be summoned out.

Time passed and Kristen was let out.

"It was damn dark and cramped in there!" Kristen yelled.

"I know." Haley said, "But Congrats your part of the group. Now let's get to that place before sunset."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Especially you pokefan90**

**yup she asked me to add herinto this story. I do accept that but not too much.**

**Sorry I can't post links on chapters :( i gess u might need to look up pictures of Jirachi and Shaymin (sky) if you haven't seen them  
By the way Kristen is a Half Jirachi/Shaymin (sky form)**

**Stay in tue for the next chapter!**


	18. The Night In The Cave

**I don't Own pokemon. for the 10th-9 time! (=1)**

**The Night In The Cave**

A few more kilometres up the grassy road, they came upon a rocky road. Just a plain rocky road, so the squad walked on the path thinking no one was there.

"Soooo, Kristen... How long were you a Pokemon?" Haley asked.

Kristen was walking beside Amy, she responded by saying, "I don't know I get just a week ago"

Counting the days, Cheryl asked, "Kristen. I was wondering, you said you were a human, right, so how exactly did you become a Pokemon?"

"I really don't know." Kristen said, "All I remember is I was at a beach with my family. Then I don't know how to describe it but, fell down a sand hole that some person made. It was so deep, I saw a light at the bottom but I tried to get back up but the hole got covered up; so I decided to go into the light." Kristen took a breath, "In the light, I came into a room, with 3 items, a paper star, a red scarf, and a pink kitty cat hat. You know how I love wearing scarves and I like origami, You know I LOVE cute hats, but before I saw the hat, I picked up the star and the scarf and put it on. Then I turned into a Shaymin; it felt weird to be on all foursbut then I transformed into a Jirachi. I kinda dislike pokemon but now I really love how cute I look!"

"Wow. Long story." Romeo said.

"Yea...Hey look a cave!" Scarlett pointed out.

The squad ran up to it. The sign read :

- Oreburgh City

"Hmmmm I geuss that's what the city's called." Pikachu said, "I'm so psyched! This is the farthest I've been from my house!" Pikachu looked up, "Hey look guys I'm geussing it's already 9pm. Do you wanna camp out here or in the cave."

Haley thought or a while.

"I'm scared of the dark," Amy and Cheryl said. Romeo looked at Cheryl akwardly, "Seriously. A Dark-Type. Scared of the dark? Wow."

"Heh Heh." Cheryl said slightly embarassed.

"We have to sleep in the cave, it might rain tonight." Haley said seriously.

"Um Okay." Amy said.

The squad entered the cave. and set up their beds by the enterance.

"Um Haley." Scarlett asked, "There's 7 of us, we only have 5 beds How do we work this?"

"Well I was thinking about that, it's either, Amy and Kristen sleep in the air , we have night guards, or we share beds." Haley said still thinking.

Haley shouted to Amy and Kristen, "Amy, Kristen!"

"Yea" They both said running towards Haley.

"Do you guys want to try and sleep in the air tonight?" Haley asked.

"Well if it were gonna rain, it would be cold, so it's a no for me," Amy said, "But Pikachu might be able to share his bed with me."

"I don't know 'bout you but I'm all for this!" Kristen said with excitment.

"Okay, Pikachu!" Haley shouted again.  
"Huh what!" Pikachu fell out of bed, apparently he was sleeping.

"Would you mind Amy to sleep with you?" Haley asked.

"Yea sure no problem! After all we have to be there for each other." Pikachu said.

Haley was happy with Pikachu, he's acting like a family member more than a friend, it's probably he's still excited about this trip. Pikachu made some space for Amy to sleep. When Amy got down Pikachu made sure Amy was warm, he really cared about her. (Well yea they both liked each other duhhhh)

It was getting really dark in the cave. Scarlett, Romeo, Cheryl, Haley, Amy, and Pikachu slept in bed while Kristen was at her Jirachi form and started sleeping. They were all asleep except for one. A lonely Dragon was sitting behind a rock wacthing the 7 as they slept together.

"How do I tell them this." The Dragon whisper to herself.

**Splash: What did she mean? Find out in the next chapter of The Sun's Shadow!**

**Kristen: Hurry Up! I'm Freezing up here I love it!**

**Pikachu whispered: Your furs soft Amy.**

**Amy: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

**Splash: Ummmmmm wow heavy sleeper. Remember to review this story.**

**Haley/Cheryl/Romeo/Scarlett: Seriously Review. Okay bye!**


	19. Aura Necklaces Part1

**I only own designs of the pokemon in this story. I don't actually own pokemon!**

Aura Necklaces (Part 1)

Although they were in a cave, still some sunshine shone out throught  
the cave. Romeo, being the closest to the enterance, woke up first.  
Romeo looked outside at the wet grass and drenched trees. With nothing  
to do, Romeo decided to make something to return Cheryl's flower gift.

Romeo went outside to the bright land, he looked around for stuff he  
could use to make a gift for Cheryl. He sat on a rock, tapping his  
foot, or paw, on the ground to a beat, he saw some puddles around.

"Hmmmmmm. Should I try?" Romeo asked himself, Romeo was one of the  
only Riolu's who knew Aura Sphere, because he knew how to use it.  
Romeo walked toward the biggest puddle and dipped his paw into it. The  
muddy water was freezing cold, just perfect. Romeo grinned and said,  
"I know the perfect gift."

He started to charge an Aura Sphere, it wasn't blue/dark blue like in  
games, but it was red-orange. (Thats my Aura!) Romeo had his Aura  
Sphere at an average dodgeball size, he thought This has to fit on a  
necklace. Romeo saved the Aura Sphere and looked for some thread or  
something to be like a necklace. Three minutes passed by until Romeo  
found an Old Ariodos web. Romeo knew this would be perfect, so he  
walked over to the web and pulled a neat string off, it was a little  
to long so Romeo, unwillingly, bit off a piece of string. Romeo went  
back to the puddle and opened his Aura Sphere; using his teeth to hold  
one end, he used an open hand to hold the other side of the string. He  
dipped the string into the Aura, not in the centre but just in the  
middle of the middle and top. Now with the string, Romeo threw his  
Aura Sphere into the ice-cold puddle making a large splash. The splash  
was loud enough to wake up the others in the cave. Romeo picked up the  
Aura Sphere that was now frozen with the string in it. The Aura Sphere  
was now an orbish thing. It was a sphere of his Aura, it was a shining  
red-orange orb. Romeo looked at it and smiled in succesion, "This i s  
what I should give!"

Romeo ran into the cave and sat around Cheryl who was blocking the  
sunlight with her paw. Looking up, Cheryl saw Romeo sitting and asked  
him, "What? What's that! It looks pretty!"  
"Cheryl close your eyes and it'll be done in no time!" Romeo said.  
Cheryl did as she was told, she closed her eyes. Romeo then took his  
Aura Necklace and tied it around Cheryl's neck.  
"Okay finished!" Romeo said. Cheryl opened her eyes. Romeo pointed to  
the necklace on Cheryl, Cheryl's eyes opened, "What is this! It looks  
so pretty!"  
"It my Aura Sphere frozen on a string, it's my gift to you, for being  
in my life. I call it an Aura Necklace" Romeo said.  
"Well I love it I can't wait to show th others!" Cheryl said.

Just then Haley and everyone else were fully awake. Kristen, now in  
Shaymin form, said shaking her head side to side, "What was that  
sound, I was in the middle of an awesome dream then Splash! It was all  
gone!"  
"Sorry," Romeo said, "I was making Cheryl's Aura Necklace.  
"Oh," Kristen said, "Can I see it?"

Cheryl turned so she was facing Kristen. Kristen looked at Cheryl's  
necklace, her eyes stared at it's sparkling red-orange lights shone  
from inside. Kristen tried to take her eyes off of it, but she kept on  
looking back at it, she was addicted to the sight. Kristen stared in a  
daze at the frozen aura, Hapley couldn't help but get kind of annoyed  
by this. He waved his paw infront of her face, Kristen reponded on  
blinking a few times shaking her head.  
"What! What!" Kristen said in shock.  
"Do you want me to make you one?" Romeo asked.  
"Hmmm? Sure." Kristen said.  
Romeo nodded and looked at the whole entire team, hefocused more on  
Haley and Amy. He pointed at both of them, then signaled for them to  
come. Haley approched Romeo not knowing what was going on, but Amy  
knew exactly where this was headed.  
"Sooo Romeo, tell me exactly why you want me and Haley to make  
necklaces, you do them the best." Amy asked.  
Romeo laughed, "You can never get anything passed a Mew. Well, Amy  
could make one for Pikachu and Haley could make on for Kristen." Romeo  
said, "You'll both still need to turn into me. But first I have to  
check your aura to see what colour it is, you see mine is red-orange."  
Romeo closed his eyes. Although his eyes were closed, he could sense  
everyone's aura. Haley's was Orange-Yellow and Amy's was white. Then  
Romeo couldn't shake off a feeling of someone else's aura in that  
cave. Opening his eyes, Romeo looked around to the spot where the  
other Aura was. He looked behind a rock to see a Dragonite sitting on  
the ground.  
"How long have you beed here?" Romeo asked.  
"What does it matter to you?" The dragon asked.  
"Look, I know you were here last night, but why are you followng us?  
Do we have something that you don't?" Romeo asked.  
"You're really good at figuring out things," The Dragonite  
complimented, "I wanna join your team."  
"What!" Romeo shouted.  
Hearing this, Haley looked at Romeo, then he looked at the direction  
Romeo was looking at.  
"Excuse me..." Haley started, "Why do you want to be in our team?  
I'm mean, how can you want to? We're not even that famous, I don't  
think we're even known yet."  
"Yeah well," The Dragonite started, "There's this specific pokemon I  
like, seeing you battle yesterday made me feel I could get to that  
pokemon with you."  
"Who is this pokemon you want to meet?" Cheryl asked now looking at  
the Dragonite.  
"Ummmm...I rather not tell you guys," Dragonite said, "I kinda have a  
crush on this pokemon."  
"Well can you at least tell us your name?" Romeo said.  
"Aura, Aura Dragonite." Aura said.  
"Okay Aura, I'll have to think about it." Haley said, "Anyways, Romeo,  
are you done checking our auras, we're kinda wasting some time.  
"Okay," Romeo said, "Haley your aura's Orange-Yellow and Amy, your's  
is White, pure white."  
"Okay so when do we turn into you?" Amy questioned.  
"Now." Romeo said a little bit excited.  
"Okay..." Amy said, "I'm not as good as Haley so I might take longer."  
Haley thought about it, he knew that a high-tech machine would take  
years to build. So, they had as much time as they wanted.  
"Don't worry Amy," Haley cheered, "It's easy, just picture Romeo's  
body as yours. Try and see how he sees and feels. Don't worry you have  
all the time you need."  
"But you said we were wasting time by doing this." Amy said back.  
"Yeah I know, but this is a learning expirence for you. We shouldn't  
miss it." Haley said.

Amy, nodding, said, "Okay we'll go at the same time."  
"3-2-1-GO!" Romeo shouted.  
Amy and Haley thought blank for a while. Haley already seen Romeo alot  
of times so he didn't have a problem turning into him. Amy, on the  
other hand, hasn't seen Romeo that much. But, since she was psychic,  
she could see him even with her eyes closed. Amy saw his yellow and  
black fur (remember, Romeo's a shiny Riolu), she felt the same feeling  
when she was trying to turning into Cheryl's Pichu form. Like before,  
Amy felt her tail changing form. It started to shink slightly, but the  
most tingly change was the actual form of the tail changing. The bones  
in Amy's tail started to grow a little bit, it started to get heavy  
weighing Amy down. Haley was already done changing. Romeo looked at  
his new duplicate, he smiled and said, "You did pretty good Haley,  
let's see if Amy can do it good on her first try."  
Amy heard what Romeo said, which made her more nervous. As Amy floated  
down, her fur turned pink to yellow, the fur around Amy's eyes turned  
black then it spreaded until it looked like a black mask. Amy thought  
of a very clever and yet random idea, she didn't know how she thought  
of it, she thought for a while not noticing her 'transforming' was  
almost done. Amy thought for about 2 minutes, she was able to come up  
with a theory that being a psychic pokemon also increased thinking.  
She looked around, everyone, including Aura. Amy was putting the  
finishing touches of the original form of Romeo, her body started to  
get taller slightly and her legs and arms were transformed really  
good. Romeo was smiling, but then his smile turned into a confused  
emotion. Instaed of yellow fur Amy kept her lavender fur; Amy opened  
her eyes, she looked at her body then at Romeo's, it was exactly alike  
except her tail was slightly shorter, well, she was alittle smaller  
than Romeo in size, and Amy's lavender fur which was suppose to be  
yellow.

"Soooo..." Amy started, "What do you think?"  
"Ummmm, Amy." Haley said, "I'm pretty sure Romeo's fur is yellow and  
black, not lavender and black."  
"I don't know about you Haley," Romeo cheered "But I like it, it's  
pretty unique. I can at least tell the difference between you two."  
"That's one of the reasons why I did this." Amy backed up, "I also  
thought I would loom cute...you know...for Pikachu." Amy said a bit  
shy.  
"Oh yeah," Haley said, "I almost forgot about him. What do you think  
Pikachu?"  
Pikachu walked up to Amy looking back at everyone, "What?" Pikachu  
asked the group, "I can't even look at my...um, friend I like?"  
"No, you can," Cheryl said, then faced Scarlett and started a chat,  
"Ok so Scarlett, what was your dream about?"  
Scarlett and Cheryl got into a chat very fast and so did everyone  
else, leaving Pikachu and Amy alone.  
"Well...Ummmm..." Pikachu said, "How can I describe you?"  
"Well do I look pretty?" Amy asked.  
Pikachu walked over to Amy and hugged the lavender Riolu, "I love you!  
You look cuter than a million Vulpixes and Eevees!"  
"Awwww! I like you too!" Amy joined and hugged Pikachu.  
Romeo turned around to see Amy and Pikachu hugging still, he didn't  
want to ruin the moment so he didn't say anything.

**I'll try to make a christmas edition one! itll be hard since its in 5 dayz.**

**Oh yea, I typed these stories on my ipod touch so there might be some spelling errors.  
Tht's all  
****  
-Hush Now!  
-K Thnx!  
-K bye**


	20. Aura Necklaces Part2

**Aura Necklaces (Part 2)**

Sorry this took so long! I was so busy with christmas and stuff,  
theres alot of romance in this chapter...and Amy gets into so many  
problems. This is a very late Chrustmas Edition!

Merry Late Christmas!

(POV=point of view)

Minutes later of Romeo's staring at the hugging Pikachu and Lavender  
Riolu. He felt a rush of cold wind on his yellow fur. (thoughts will  
be in " ' s" from now on) 'It wasn't that cold this morning' Romeo  
walked back to Haley and asked, "Hey Haley, don't you think it's a  
little cold in here?"  
"Ummm. N-" Haley said. A sudden cold breeze rushed his fur,  
"Okay...Now it is. Funny, I wasn't cold earlier. I think we shold  
find a house with real heat."  
"Are you sure?" Romeo asked, "You want to go out there? In the cold?"  
"We have to leave anyways," Haley said, "Come on everybody! We have to  
go now!"

Scarlett, Cheryl, Pikachu, and Amy sighed.  
"Why now?" Amy whined. The cold breeze hit her, "Okay let's go now!  
The sooner the better!"

Cheryl and Scarlett said, "But it's to cold outsi..."  
"JUST DO IT!" Amy yelled.  
"O-o-okay." Cheryl said, "Gosh..Someone is really cold now.  
"Has she always been like this?" Scarlett asked packing her bed.  
Stopping packing, Cheryl told Scarlett the short story. "Well there  
was this one time when it was really cold. It was snowing. She got a  
cut on her cheek, from ice. I'm geussing she has this hate to cold  
weather ever since."

Amy was glaring at Cheryl with anger.  
"Pack your bed!" Amy yelled at her.  
Cheryl turned around and started packing her bag in fear. "Packing  
bed. You don't wanna get on her dark side." Cheryl warned Scarlett and  
Pikachu.  
"Hmm? What?" Pikachu asked, "Were you telling me something.  
"Oh nothing Pikachu," Amy told Pikachu lovingly. She eyed Cheryl evily  
then started packing.  
Kristen, Haley, Cheryl, Romeo, Pikachu, and Amy was already done  
packing. Everyone was glari..."Done!" Scarlett shouted.

"Ok! Let's go now! Next stop Oreburgh City! Or at least somewhere  
warmer." Haley shouted.  
"Don't get me started!" Amy shouted at Haley.

Haley and the group exited the cave and entered the town which  
happened to be right beside the cave. Haley and Pikachu nodded at each  
other and walked into the city. A boy was at the gate, which was at  
the bottom of some stair, wearing a coat. Seeing the 2 shiny Riolus  
(Haley and Romeo), the lavender Riolu (Amy), the Umbreon, Buizel and  
Pikachu who were talking to each other (Cheryl and Scarlett), and the  
Shaymin looking at the ground (Kristen), he bent down to Amy and  
picked him up and asked, "What are you doing outside your pokeball?  
It's cold outside for you isn't it?" Amy growled and yell, "Okay  
that's it! I've had it with the cold! Put me down now!"  
The boy, shocked at the talking lavender Riolu, place...more like  
dropped her on the ground, and asked in confusion, "Y-You c-can ta-  
talk?"  
"Yeah we all can!" Amy yelled, "It's damn fricken' cold out here! We  
need a place to crash! Do you kn..."  
"Relax Amy," Haley said trying to calm her down, "Amy. Relax. Embrace  
the cold, let it take over y-"  
Haley was hit with a Force Palm by Amy. "NO!" She shouted, "NEVER IN  
MY LIFE I WILL LOVE THE COLD!"  
Haley sighed, "You leave me with no choice"  
Haley started turning into a Mew that time, now Romeo and Cheryl were  
standing near the boy who was still shocked on the talking pokemon,  
Cheryl told the boy to not worry. The boy (let's call him Alex from  
now on) looked at the Umbreon sitting next to him and sat beside her  
putting his arm over her until Romeo said, "Get your hand off of her.  
She's mine not yours."  
"What? Oh. Ohhhh. You two are dating!" Alex said cheerfully taking his  
arm off of Cheryl. Romeo sat next to Cheryl. Cheryl tucked her muzzle  
onto his arms, and Romeo smiled and tried to comfort her. "Awwww."  
Alex said.

Meanwhile, in the fight between Haley and Amy, Amy still a lavender  
Romeo, was fighting the Pikachu who was Haley. Knowing what Haley  
being a Pikachu ment, Amy immediatly stopped and said, "Okay, Haley, I  
give up, just don't shock me until I die. Please I'll try not to get  
mad at the weather. But you got to stop usig that Four Corner  
Thunderbolt as a threat."  
"I can't help it." Haley said, "It's my thing, now let's go find a  
house before it snows us in the snow."  
Amy growled at the word snow while turning around.

Alex got up and said, "Hey you guys can sleep at my house. We're gonna  
have alot of food at the Cbristmas Party we're gonna have."  
"Where's your house?" Cheryl said lifting her head up, "Wait. You  
celebrate Christmas? Yayy!"  
"It's just two houses from here," Alex said, "And yeah, who doesn't  
celebrate Christmas?"

Everyone was silent for that moment. Second after, Amy started to  
wonder why she was standing in the cold and told everyone, "Let's go  
everybody!"

Just that moment Amy walked up and passed by an almost frozen puddle  
by an Ariodos web and stared into it and smiled.  
When everyone almost caught up to Amy she was freezing cold and was  
waiting at the door of a house.  
"Umm. Amy." Pikachu said, "First of all, that's the wrong house. It's  
the second house, not the third house."  
"I-I knew that." Amy said shivering, "I was just playing...hide-n-  
seek with you. Yeah hide-n-seek!" Amy turned around embarassed. Her  
feet were freezing so she decided to turn hack into a Mew so she  
didn't have to walk.

"All this time," Alex said, "You were a Mew!"  
"Yup! That's right! Now let's get inside." Amy said.  
"Oh. Okay," Alex said pulling out his keys.  
"Umm. And second of all why is your fur soaked?" Pikachu asked.  
"Um...Nothing!" Amy shouted putting what she was holding behind her  
back.

When everybody got inside, Amy ran towards the tree inside Alex's  
house. Alex took off his shoes and walked towards the couch to sit  
down. Haley, on the other hand (in Buizel form),  
started to look around for somewhere to sleep. This left Chery,  
Scarlett, Pikachu, Romeo, Kristen left at the door. Seconds passed  
when Cheryl ran to Romeo and snuggled, Romeo, not knowing what  
happened from in the past 5 seconds, just petted Cheryl and started to  
comfort her. Pikachu walked over to Amy to start a conversation of  
their very own. Scarlett and Kristen were left standing at the  
doorway. Kristen (shaymin) looked over at Scarlett and couldn't resist  
looking at her sad expression.  
"What's happening?" Kristen asked, "Are you usually like this?"  
"No," Scarlett said sadly, "It just I like Haley, he li..."  
"You like Haley!" Kristen said in shock, "Continue."  
"Anyways," Scarlett said, "I know Haley likes me, and I like him, we  
both know we like each other. It's just, everyone has someone to love,  
and I thought Haley would treat me differently, but he hasn't; he's  
too focused on this adventure. For some reason, runs alot. It's like  
he's never even walked before. I don't know if I should be interested  
in him anymore."  
"Well, to get things straight," Kristen said walking over to a couch,  
"Haley was in a wheelchair when back in our world, I geuss he still  
loves the feeling of walking. And I actually had a crush on him when I  
came to his school, but it faded away. You know he is a really nice  
pokemon, I talked to him sometimes, he's really nice but he can get  
too focused on school work sometimes. I think you should give him  
another shot, espcially here on Christmas Eve."  
Scarlett sniffed, "Okay, I'll try this time. I won't back down!"  
"That's the spirit Scarlett! Don't give up hope!" Kristen cheered.

Scarlett ran to Haley almost tripping on a carpet. She almost bumped  
into Haley, but Haley turned around just on time to catch Scarlett.  
"Thanks for catching me Haley," Scarlett said looking into his eyes,  
"Wow, you have beautiful eyes."  
It took Scarlett a long time to figure out the colour of his eyes.  
When she noticed, Scarlett said standing up, "You're eyes are green? I  
thought Buizel eyes were plain black. How are your green?"  
Haley, walking with Scarlett to a couch and sat with her, "Yeah, sorry  
for the way I've been treating you. I haven't told you about me. I was  
too focused on this trip, but since were here on Christmas Eve, we  
should spend time together." Haley looked at her in a smile. Scarlett  
questioned, "How did you I was gonna ask you the same thi...oh yeah.  
Psychic. Yeah I have to remember that."  
"That's right,"Hlaey said hugging Scarlett.  
"Your arms are warm," Scarlett said cuddling into them.

"Okay everybody! Meet my Mom who's just got here!" Alex said  
introducing his Mom.  
"Hi everybody!" she said, "Alex told me how you guys can talk. I think  
that's pretty awesome! I can't wait to spend Christmas with you guys!"

Amy, now warm with dry, floated over to Alex's Mom and introduced  
herself, "Hi. I'm Amy! Usually Haley would introduce us but I haven't  
seen him in a while."  
"Oh, okay," Alex's mom said.

Meanwhile...back on the couch...  
"Wow I never knew transforming could be so easy!" Scarlett said.  
"But then," Haley said, "You need to be a Ditto or a Mew to transform,  
but since I'm half Mew, I can!"  
"And that's why you're so special." Scarlett said with a smile.  
"You really think I'm special, Scarlett? Thank you! Thank You!" Haley  
hugged Scarlett. Scarlett went with the hug and saw Kristen looking at  
her smiling and nodding, Scarlett gave her a smile back and a thumbs up.  
"You know," Haley started, "When you get past your battling side,  
you're really a nice person."  
"Really!" Scarlett said hugging Haley tighter.  
Haley went on with the hug and saw Amy behind Scalett.  
"Well lookie here." Amy said hyper, "We have two new love birds now!"

Haley got up embarassed and relived. Haley walked over Alex's Mom  
looking down and sad a little.  
"I'm sorry I never introduced everybody," Haley said dissapointed with  
himself, "I was talking tonScarlett on your couch."  
"Oh don't worry dear," Alex's Mom said, "We all have times we're busy  
with people we love. If you know what I mean." She winked at Haley  
cheering him up, his face lit up, "Anyways, I'm Haley, the other  
Buizel is Scarlett, the Umbreon with the Riolu are together, the  
Umbreon is Cheryl and the Riolu is Romeo, the Mew and Pikachu are  
together I beilive, the Mew is Amy, as you know, and the Pikachu is  
Cody, but most call him Pikachu, the Shaymin over there," Haley  
pointed to the Shaymin lying on the floor about to sleep. "She's  
Kristen, she can also turn into a Jirachi. That should cover everyone."  
"Okay. Thank you. You're a very polite Buizel." Alex's Mom complimented.  
Haley smiled with pride and walked back over to Scarlett.  
Alex was just sitting around watching TV and getting bored. He looked  
around for something to do. He eventually noticed Kristen looking  
around at how happy everyone was, she looked lonely so Alex thought  
that he could comfort her.

Kristen's POV

sigh* i began to think about reality:  
Wow, look how happy everyone looks. I'm glad I helped Scarlett out,  
but I don't have anyone to be with.  
I sighed again and looked around once again. I wonder how everyone  
back home is doing, or did they forget about me.  
I started to cry and I put my paws over my eyes to hide tears. I can't  
beilive I'm nkt gonna spend Christmas with my family. I cried harder,  
I must have been loud cause Alex started to walk to me. Okay I need to  
wipe my tears. I'm gonna talk to someone. I sniffed when Alex sat  
beside me. He looked into my eyes, I looked into his hazel eyes. I  
couldn't help it but let out all my tears. I felt ashamed and sad now.  
I looked up to see Alex still looking at me, then he asked, "Why are  
you crying? You were just happy moments ago."  
I began to sniff, then when I could, I answered, "Well it's Christmas  
Eve and everybody has somebody to love except for me. I'm just so  
lonely, and I can't beilive I can't spend Christmas with my family."  
I wanted to stop thinking about it, but the thoughts and memories kept  
on pouring in. Alex started to hug me. His arms were warm, or maybe  
its warm compared to outside, I don't know. All I knew was I started  
to feel better, I began to think of Andy as a good friend.

Amy's POV

It's been 10 minutes I've was inside and I began to think, It's  
fricken cold outside. I never wanted to be anywhere cold human or NOT!  
I sighed and sat down on the couch Haley and Scarlett were  
playfighting on...10 seconds later I got up from the couch. Most of  
the reason cause they almost got hit by Haley's tail. Sometimes I  
wonder about him.

I passed by Pikachu sitting by the tree I was lying down at. I flew to  
him and sat beside to him. He looked at me, I looked at him and  
suddenly, I was warm. I don't know what happened but I wasn't cold  
anymore. I still held the "thing" I made for "somebody" in my hand. I  
never noticed but Pikachu did. He then asked, "Amy. What's that? It's  
all glowy and bright, is your hand okay?"  
I began to panick, "Huh? W-what are you talking about? Heh heh." I  
hid the "thing" behind my back again and ignored it.

I looked at Pikachu with a worried/relived look. I panicked again and  
started a topic, "Soooo how long were you a pokemon?" I covered my  
mouth trying to cover up what I said.  
"Ummmm," Pikachu started, "I've been a pokemon for my whole life I  
guess. Your so funny Amy."  
"Right. Different question now." I began to think, Great. I'm  
blowing it with this per..ah I mean pokemon.  
I began to speak up, "Ummm do you like Cheryl's necklace? Cause  
Kristen loves it."  
Pikachu said, "Oh yeah. It's okay on her. But I think it would go  
better on you" He smiled.  
...I don't know what to say...ummm...what should I say? I  
pondered for a little while. I finally knew what to say.  
I rubbed my head under his head cutely and said, "I love you. I love  
you so much!"  
Pikachu started to pet me. I've never been petted before, but all I  
know was I loved being petted now.

I started falling asleep until Alex's Mom clapped her hand so loudly  
that the roof shook. "Okay kiddies, time to open presents."  
Ughhh 'kiddies' she's those kind of moms. I thought.  
I floated over to the christmas tree and sat there, Pikachu eventually  
sat with me.

"Okay!" Alex's Mom said, "Do any of you want to give any presents to  
anyone?"  
Everybody but me shook thier heads. I began to panic.  
"I do!" I shouted then covering my mouth with both of my hands.  
Everybody looked at me. What I didn't noticed was I was still holding  
my present, so it kind if swung when I covered my mouth. Everybody  
looked at the glowing white orb in my hand.  
"Umm. Amy." Cheryl began, "What's th...Oh My Gosh! It's a  
Au...Mmphhhh" I covered her mouth and whispered, "Don't say it out  
loud! It's my present!"  
She nodded while panicking, I couldn't trust her but Romeo was giving  
me an angry face and said loudly under his breath, "Let Her Go Now!  
Or I Swear !"  
"Okay!" I said letting go, "Letting go! The Mew's letting go!"  
I scurried back to my spot. Everyone except for Cheryl and Romeo were  
giving me that pressure look.  
I turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu." I started, "I know we've been together  
for about 4-5 days but, it felt like years. I love you and I made this  
for you."  
I held out there shiny white orb which haopened to be an Aura  
Necklace. Pikachu picked it up from my hand, "Amy, I love you to." We  
both smiled at each other and we hugged each other. I know I'm only 10  
years old, but I don't care I'm a pokemon! I can do what I want!  
Haley walked to Scarlett and hugged her too, so did Cheryl and Romeo.  
Kristen on the other hand was crying, Alex walked over to her and  
petted her. His pet turned into a hug. Kristen, unable to hug, put her  
head on his sholder. I don't know what she said to him but, I think  
she said thank yoh or something.

Narrator POV

Minutes flew by of constant hugging. Alex's mom looked at her son  
hugging the Shaymin and said, "It's okay son. You can go with them,  
live your life but please remember to come back often though." She  
started to tear up with a mixed emotion of saddness and happines.

"What is she talking about Alex?" Kristen asked.  
"Earlier I asked my mom if I can go with you guys on an adventure, she  
just made up her mind."  
Alex walked to his mom and hugged her, "Thank you mom. I'll miss you  
and I'll love you too."  
His mom hugged back.

Being alone, again, Kristen didn't cry but had time to think. Maybe  
that could work.  
Kristen, ignoring the couples sitting in each others' arms, ran to  
Alex and said, "Hey Alex! I have an idea!"  
**  
What was Kristen's Idea?  
When will Alex leave?  
What will happen next?**

Find Out In The Next Chapter Of The Sun's Shadow!  
and plz review! sry it took long to make but i like the romance!  



End file.
